


My take on Riverdale 2017

by XxXTLXxX



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 27,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXTLXxX/pseuds/XxXTLXxX
Summary: What if Veronica met Archie at a party before she moved to Riverdale when he was visiting a friend in New York during the summer? What if they slept together? Will there be consequences from that night? Then she finds out she's moving to Riverdale 2 months later and that her new best friend has a crush on her one night stand? All of Veronica's secrets are revealed to everyone! And lastly who will Archie choose B or V?





	1. Goodbye New York Hello Riverdale

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so sorry if it's a little off :). But as the chapters go on I should get into the flow of it. Please comment ideas to help me move this forward.

\----------Chapter 1 Goodbye New York Hello Riverdale----------

 

Veronica Lodge was the classic New York City girl. She loved her designer clothes, shoes & accessories. But Veronica and her mum lost nearly everything when her dad Hiram got arrested for fraud and embezzlement. A month after the arrest her mother Hermione told her they were moving to her childhood hometown Riverdale because it was all getting to much with all the attention they were getting as it was all over the news and they'd lost their house anyway. She used the money Hiram had left to buy the Pembrooke 330 apartment. Veronica and her mum were still rich but it was like going from ' _A billionaire to not a billionaire'._

They arrived in Riverdale on the last day of summer vacation. As the car pulled up outside the Pembrooke Veronica could only look in curiosity and wonder how she was going to get used to life in a small town. She stepped out of the car to get a closer look.

'I hope you like it here Ronnie. I know it's a big difference from New York but we have no choice. And I grew up here and I turned out okay' explained Hermione

Veronica just stared at her mother. She then followed her indoors and there was an older man in a butlers uniform walking towards them.

'Hermione!' exclaimed the butler Smithers

'Smithers you look great!'

They hugged whilst Veronica looked around.

'Smithers I'd like to introduce you to my daughter Veronica'

Veronica turned to him, smiled and shook his hand.

'I hope you like it here Miss Veronica. I'll get your bags for you two'

'Are you okay Mija? You're being very quiet and that's unlike you?' Hermione said as she guided her daughter to the couch

Veronica took a minute before she spoke.

'I miss New York, I miss home and I miss daddy' she spoke as a tear fell.

'Oh honey!' she exclaimed as she hugged her daughter from the side. 'We're doing everything we can to help your father. But for now you've got to get used to it just being me and you as I don't know how long your father will be gone for. You need to be strong for me darling. You start school tomorrow, you've got to look your best for that. So less of the tears and lets look around our new home'

Veronica wiped the tears from her eyes and got up to follow her mum around the apartment as she showed her where everything was.

After the tour the two Lodge women got into their PJ's and watched TV before going to bed.

'I got an email from the School Ronnie and a girl named Betty Cooper will be showing you around for the week and will be there to answer any of your questions. And they've also sent your timetable over. I'll get that printed for you tomorrow morning. Have you picked out your outfit for tomorrow Ron?'

'Yh I've hung it on my closet door ready, with black heels and my Hermes bag of course' Veronica smiled.

'Riverdale won't know what hit them Mija' her mother smiled.

Maybe she'll like Riverdale after all.

 

 

 


	2. Familiar Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica meets someone she never thought she'd see again. Her and Betty become friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 was short as it was the starting chapter. Future chapters will be longer. Thank you for reading so far.

\----------Chapter 2 Familiar Face----------

 

Veronica was told to arrive at school a little earlier than most others as they wanted 'Betty' to show her around with less students. She found the office fairly easy and stood near the office staffs desk was a slim girl, taller than herself, blonde hair tied back in a slick ponytail and she was wearing. jeans and a floral top with dolly pumps.

'You must be Veronica Lodge. I'm Betty Cooper I'm going to be showing you around for the week' Betty smiled as she went to shake Veronica's hand.

Veronica accepted Betty's hand and shook back.

'That's me so where do we start?'

'Well I usually start off with a bit of history of the school. The school first opened in 19..'

She was cut off by Veronica.

'Not to be rude but history isn't my best subject. Whats the social scene like here?'

Before Betty could answer. Her best friend Kevin Keller walked passed and started talking.

'A nightclub called 'The one', a tragic gay bar. Friday nights are the towns footballs game and saturday nights there are films show at the drive in' he explained to Veronica.

'I'm Kevin and you are?'

'Veronica Lodge. Your gay lets be best friends' she said as she smiled and shook his hand.

'Is it true about your dad' Kevin asked with curiosity.

'What, you know? News travels fast I see. I stand by my father, no one knows him like I do. Does everyone know?'

Betty and Kevin look at each other. Everyone did know. They then looked back at Veronica.

'Great 2 minutes in and I'm already the Blue Jasmine of Riverdale High; she said as she walked off down the corridor.

'Just great. Come on Kevin you can join us'

They caught up with Veronica and now more students were coming into school. Some giving her side eye because of her father and what they'd read about her online and others staring in awe.

'Also this weekend there is the back to school semi-formal.  hope you come'

'I definitely will. Veronica Lodge does not miss a party of any sort' she smiled at them.

'What lessons do you have Veronica?' Kevin asked

'Double Algebra, English, Drama and after lunch music'

'We have none of them classes with you so we'll have to leave but we will see you round' Kevin smiled and walked off as Betty followed as the bell signalling lesson rang.

'Bye?' Veronica couldn't remember where the math rooms were so by the time she eventually found it she was 10 minutes late. As she entered the classroom all eyes turned towards her.

'Ah you must be Veronica Lodge. I'm going to presume your late because you couldn't find you way am I right?' the teacher of the class said.

'Why else would I be late?' Veronica shot back.

'An attitude I see. I have read your school reports from New York so I expect you to change that attitude now Miss Lodge'

'No I'm good thanks' She said as she found a seat in the middle of the class. Everyone's eyes followed her and all the boys stared in awe.

'I'm going to let that comment slide Miss Lodge seeing as it's your first day and your just getting to know everyone'

Veronica just smiled and got her pencil case out. As the teacher 'Mr Phillips' it said on the board began the lesson by giving out a test to see what everyone knew.

'Hey. Veronica?' She heard someone whisper.

She turned around to the seat behind her and a saw a colored boy wearing a blue and yellow varsity jacket.

'What do you want?' She said in annoyance.

'I'm Chuck Clayton. Do you maybe want to go on a date with me Friday night?' he asked.

'Let me get back to you on that okay?' Veronica said smiling. She loved the attention the boys were giving her. It was no different than her high school back in New York.

'Veronica Lodge! Turn around and be quiet!' shouted the teacher.

 

It was now lunchtime. Veronica had just got her food from the cafeteria. She was hoping to find Betty or Kevin as they were the only people who actual spoke to her other than Chuck. Because it was sunny out the first place she looked was outside where all the benches were. She walked to there and spotted Betty sitting one of the benches with Kevin and another boy with ginger hair. But she couldn't see his face as his back was to her. She walked over and Betty spotted her just before she got to the end of the table.

'Veronica! Come join us' Betty said.

The ginger boy turned to look at her as she sat down next to Betty. He looked at her in shock. Veronica looked up to meet his eye and the exact same expression was on her face. She coughed then looked down at her food so that Betty or Kevin wouldn't notice.

'Veronica this is Archie Andrews my other best friend. Archie is Veronica Lodge. She just moved here from New York' Betty explained to Archie.

It took a few seconds for words to form from Archie's mouth.

'It's nice to meet you Veronica'

'You too Archiekins'

Betty looked at her confused but let it pass.

'Quick question. Why move to Riverdale from New York how do you even know what Riverdale is?' Kevin laughed.

'My mum grew up here. She moved when she met my father. So I've lived in New York my whole life'

'I get you' said Kevin

'How has your day been so far? Sorry we had to leave you' Betty asked

'Only one person has spoke to me other than you 3. Someone named Chuck in my double algebra. Apart from that it's been so boring. Mr Phillips hates me already'

'You have Mr Phillips. He's tough. He doesn't like attitude so don't give him  any or he will hate you for the rest of the year. One of my friends did that last year' Betty explained.

'I'm fucked then. I already did that'

'Damn Veronica' Kevin laughed.

'What class do you have last?' asked Betty

'Music'

'Archie has that too. You can get to know each other better.' Kevin said

Veronica was about to speak when someone interrupted. 

'Veronica Lodge. I've heard about you' Says a ginger girl as she reached the table.

'I'm Cheryl Blossom'

'Uh hi' 

'You look like you do cheerleading. You should so join!'

'I sat at the top of my squads pyramid at my old high school. I'm in. Betty your trying out too'

'Erm yh Betty can too. Everyone's welcome'

Cheryl gets up.

'Follow me on twitter and I'll do the same @CherylBombshell'

Veronica smiled at her as she walked off.

'Back to where we left off. What instrument do you play?

'I sing and can play the piano. What about you?'

'Guitar and I sing also'

The bell rang for the end of lunch.

'Well we better get going to class. Do you want to come to Pops with us tonight Veronica?'

'Pops?' she asked in confusion

'It's a 24 hour cafe place that sells burgers, milkshakes etc. If your mum grew up here she'll know where it is. She can bring you right?' asked Betty

'Yh of course I'll ask her when I get home. What time?'

'7. See you then. Oh and here's my number' Betty gave veronica a piece of paper

'Hope you and Archie have fun in music. Bye you two'

Ask Kevin and Betty walked off. Things went silent and very awkward. 

Archie made the first movie.

'So we meet again'

Veronica stared. 'We do. I don't regret it you know. You were actually really good. You weren't my first time by the way' Veronica chuckled.

'You were my first so I take it as a compliment that I was really good'

Veronica just laughed.

'I presume you don't want me to say anything to Betty?/

'Why would you presume that?'

'I saw the way she looks at you. She likes you'

'We've been next door neighbors since we were 4 and have been best friends ever since. She doesn't like me Veronica we're just the best of friends. I don't regret it but can we forget it ever happened'

'Whatever you say Archiekins. It stays between us. So shall we get to music as we're late already' She laughed

Archie smiled at her laugh. He wanted to forget they'd already met and get to know the real Veronica Lodge. Not the drunk one that was hanging off him at the party back in the summer. Veronica just smiled and followed him to music class. 

 

 

\--  _The truth always comes out in the end --_

 

 

 


	3. When Archie met Veronica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie is visiting his friend Miles in New York. Flashback to that night and what happened between Archie and Veronica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this story. I'm really enjoying writing this. Thank you :)

\----------Chapter 3 When Archie met Veronica----------

 

_'Come on mate, this is Veronica Lodge's party. It's the best party of the year. Your never going to get to go to one again so come on lets go!' shouted Archie's friend Miles._

_As Archie entered the party he was shocked by the amount of people. There looked like there were more people at the party than in his own town. This was his last night in New York so he thought he'd make the most of it._

_Archie was drunk but not as drunk as the raven haired girl who was approaching him. She nearly fell so Archie ran to grab her and to steady her._

_'Hey hey are you okay?'_

_Veronica just stared into his eyes. Her vision was slightly blurred and could really only see the orange hair._

_'W..Who..Who are you?' she stuttered_

_'Archie Andrews. I'm not from around here I'm visiting my friend Miles Green. He invited me here. Now who are you?'_

_'V..Vero...Veronica..Lodg...Lodge' she stuttered again_

_'Your Veronica Lodge!'_

_'Can you get me another drink Archiekins'_

_'Archiekins?' he thought in confusion_

_'Please Archiekins' she was smiling up at him. Gripping onto his t-shirt as she was still unable to stand her own_

_'I think you've had enough for tonight don't you?'_

_'Kiss me' she asked bluntly_

_'W..What?'_

_'Kiss me Archiekins'_

_'Your drunk. I don't want to take advantage of y..' He was cut off by Veronica leaning up and kissing him on the lips._

_Archie couldn't resist. There they were in the middle of the room kissing passionately as if they'd known each other for years._

_'Lets take this upstairs to my room' Veronica smiled as she pulled away for air._

_She let him upstairs to her room. Her room was huge. A giant double bed against the wall in the middle of the room. A door inside the room was open and inside was her en suite bathroom there was another two doors which he guessed were her closets. There was a desk and a giant mirror taking up most of one wall. It was dark purple and black. He bed sheets were silky black. As soon as the door closed they began kissing again. Archie took dominance and pushed  Veronica on the bed._

_'Have you got any condoms?' Archie asked he didn't want to get a girl pregnant after his first time_

_'Top draw over there' she pointed to a set of draws next to her bed._

_He reached over and got one out of the draw and put it next to them._

_He began taking off Veronica's little black dress as she grabbed to take his t-shirt and then his jeans off._

_Lets just say that was the best night of Archie's life._

 

_\-- Morning --_

_Archie woke up and for a second forgot where he was. Then he remembered all the events of last night. I had sex. With Veronica._

_He turned to his right and saw a clock that read 7am. He looked down and saw Veronica curled up next to him with her head on his chest and arm wrapped around his torso. She looked so cute he thought. But he knew it was just a one night stand. He'd heard stories about Veronica Lodge from Miles and this wasn't unusual. He was leaving New Yprk at 10am to catch a plane so he needed to get back and pack. He decided not to wake Veronica but to leave a little note._

_'To Veronica,_

_Last night was amazing. But it's 7am and I've to leave to go back to my hometown at 10am. It was nice meeting you but I know I'll never see you again._

_Love,_

_Archie Andrews aka Archiekins xx_

 

_\-- What's meant to be will always find a way --_


	4. Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica meets Betty, Archie & Kevin at Pops. They get to know her a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas of something that could happen in future chapters please let me know in the comments I would love to hear what ideas you have. :)

\----------Chapter 4 Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe----------

 

'Its 7.45 where is she?' Kevin asked

'Maybe something came up with her mum she'll be here though I hope' Betty said

Just then the bell to Pop's rang. Betty and Archie turned as they had their backs to the door. There stood Veronica wearing a black cape with her hood up as she walked towards them Archie took note of what she was wearing. A beautiful dark purple dress covered by her black cape. A pearl necklace around her neck and a matching bracelet. Red lipstick.

'You're late?' said Kevin

'I know, I couldn't decide what to wear so I just settled for this' she said as she smiled and sat down next to Kevin opposite Betty. She could see Archie staring at her from the corner of her eye.

'What would you like Veronica? I'll go and order for you? Does anyone else want a refill?' Asked Betty and she got up from the booth

'Double Chocolate milkshake' Veronica said

'I'll have another plate of fries' Kevin said

They were waiting on Archie's request but he was staring at Veronica. Unknown to her however was she was looking down at her phone on snapchat.

'Archie!' Kevin shouted as he kicked him under the table

This made everyone in the Shoppe turn to look at them and Veronica nearly dropped her phone.

'Oh my god Kevin don't do that this is new' she said waving her phone is his face.

'The IPhone 7 plus wow!' said Kevin in awe

'So Archie?' Betty asked again

'I'll have a strawberry milkshake please'

Betty smiled as she walked away to order their food and drinks.

'So what's your snapchat Veronica?' Kevin asked bouncing in his spot

'Why?' she asked still looking down at her phone.

'Why do you think I want to add you. 'Lets be best friends' just like you said'

Veronica laughed

'Fine. Its just VeronicaLodge. Archie what's yours?'

'AAndrews17'

'Adding you now. Oh look a KevinK added me must be you Kev' Veronica smiled 'What's Betty's?' she asked in curiosity.

'ElizabethCooper23' Archie said getting it up on his phone

'Elizabeth? I thought her name was Betty?' Veronica was beyond confused.

'Betty is short for Elizabeth only her mother calls her Elizabeth but Betty Cooper was already taken she she settled for Elizabeth.

Veronica was about to reply when she saw Betty walking back to them getting her phone out of her pocket as she saw the notification of her adding her. Betty looked up and smiled and she slid back into the booth.

'So I see we're adding Veronica on snapchat. Any other social medias Veronica so we can follow you?'

'Instagram is VeronicaLodge and my twitters the exact same'

They all went on Instagram and twitter to follow her.

'25k followers!! I thought I had loads with 850! How V tell me your secret! Kevin exclaimed

'A lot of people know me i suppose and V?' she questioned

'Easier than saying Veronica all the time' Kevin laughed

'I like V' Betty smiled

'My mum calls me Ronnie so feel free to call me any of them names'

'So how are you liking Riverdale as you've been here nearly a day so far' Betty asked as Pop bought over their order.

'It's nothing compared to New York and I miss it like crazy But I'm just going to have to get used to it I suppose'

'I don't want to be rude Veronica but why are you being so nice. We know the crowd you ran with in New York?' Betty asked

'I want a fresh start and hopefully I can become a better person' She smiled

'Do you want to tell us what happened in New York? Like what life was like' Kevin asked

'Kevin! stop being nosey' said Betty

'No no it's fine honestly I want you to know the old me. As you know we're rich so everyone knew me and knew who my father was. I was the Queen B of my high school. I'd rather have people fear than like me. I did stupid things. I got drunk nearly every friday and saturday night. Held parties every other week. I had a reputation for sleeping around but I'm not proud of that. And I don't want you guys to think I'm a slut' she looked down at her hands as they suddenly seemed interesting.

'We're not here to judge you Veronica. We're going to take you for who you are now'

She looked up and smiled at the group. Her eyes then went to Archie who looked at her with sorry in his eyes. He was one of those guys who slept with her.

They carried on chatting and laughing for the next hour or so when they heard the bell go on the door again. In came a women who looked 30's-40's a tight long black dress, tights and black stilettos. She had dark long brown hair.

'Mum?' Veronica asked

'Ah Veronica dear' she said as she walked over to the group sat in the booth

'What are you doing here?'

'Can I speak with you for a moment?'

'Yh sure?''

She got up and followed her mum to a booth just down the Shoppe.

'What's up mum?'

'I need a job and I saw one was going here so I rang Pop and he has offered for me to be a waitress here'

'A waitress what why?'

'We don't unlimited money Veronica. We have a lot but I still need to earning as I want you to have the best so I was letting you know before so that it wasn't a surprise when you came in with your friends and I'm serving you'

Veronica thought for a minute.

'Whatever you need to do mum. I doesn't bother me' She smiled.

'Good It's 9.30 and I wanted to come and get you for a drive around the town. Like we did when you were younger and wouldn't fall asleep? And we need to see the town anyway as I think Mija we're going to be here for a while'

Veronica smiled at the memory of her childhood.

'Of course mum lets go it'll just be like old times'

'I just have to get my uniform off of Pop you say goodbye to your friends'

Hermione went to the counter to talk to Pop whilst Veronica walked back to her friend to grab her bag, cape and phone.

'I'm going to have to leave my mum wants me to do something with her but I'll see you tomorrow at school?'

'Of course we'll be waiting'

Veronica took our her purse from her bag and put a $20 dollar bill on the table.

'That's to cover everyone's food and drink. See you tomorrow'

Veronica walked away to join her mother. They saw the two Lodge women leave and get into an expensive looking black range rover.

'Do you remember what it was like before she arrived? Because I have absolutely no idea' Kevin looked at her in awe and laughed.

 

_\-- The PAST cannot be changed, forgotten, edited or erased; it can only be ACCEPTED --_

'

 


	5. Cheerleading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and Betty become cheerleaders. What's Veronica hiding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone whose read so far. I'm loving writing it. Thank you :)

\----------Chapter 5 Cheerleading----------

 

'Well girls that was great but your missing the fire, the flare that I'm looking for in a River Vixen' complained Cheryl

Veronica just rolled her eyes and Betty looked down.

'However Veronica welcome to the River Vixens!' Cheryl exclaimed

Veronica smiled and crossed her arms.

'Betty better luck next time' She laughed

'What why?' Veronica questioned 

'I don't let virgins on the squad sorry so there was no point in her even trying out but you know I was trying to be nice'

'What's someones virginity got to do with anything and how do you know about my life in New York?'

'Oh dear Veronica someone like you is not a virgin the way you walk the way you present yourself. I'm not stupid and you may want to be more quiet when talking about your sex life'

Everyone in the gym laughed. Veronica was confused for a second then it hit her. She heard her and Archie talking about that night in New York. Betty can't know!

'Don't you dare Cheryl!'

'Oh I won't your secret is safe with me well us' she said as she smiled to Tia and Ginger beside her

'Veronica what is she talking about?'

'Erm nothing it's nothing just what I told you last night at Pops. Now Cheryl let Betty on the squad!'

'Fine only because I have ideas' Cheryl smirked

Betty smiled oblivious to what Cheryl had planned. Veronica dragged her to the changing rooms to pick up their uniforms. As soon as they got to the changing rooms Veronica stopped.

'V are you okay? You've gone pale?' Betty asked in concern

Veronica ran to the toilet and was sick. Betty ran after her and held her hair back.

'Veronica it's okay. You didn't tell me you were feeling sick'

Veronica just looked at her and leaned her head on Betty's shoulder.

'Take me home'

Betty nodded and helped Veronica up. She grabbed their stuff and lead Veronica to her car. On the way to the Pembrooke Veronica lent her head on the window hoping it would help the sickness she was feeling. It didn't. She knew what it was but she wished it wasn't true.

'V we're here'

Veronica lifted her head up and looked out the window and there was her home. She got out of the car grabbed her stuff and went to say goodbye to Betty.

'Thanks Betty. See you tomorrow at school'

Veronica went to leave when Betty stopped her.

'Wait V! Are you sure your okay? Is your mum in?'

'Yh yh she will be and I should be fine by tomorrow may just be a 24 hour thing. Goodbye Betty'

She waved to Betty as she walked towards the front door. Betty watched until she had gone in.

 

-Inside The Lodge Home-

Veronica stumbled through the door still feeling really sick.

'Mija is that you?'

Her mother walked into the main living area and saw her daughter struggling to walk and looking rather pale.

'Ronnie dear are you okay!' she said rushing to her daughter to help her walk

'I just feel sick mum I think it's a 24 hour thing'

'Are you sure Mija I've heard you being sick for the past few weeks and I'm starting to get worried'

'I'll be okay honestly mum. No need to worry about me. Can you just help me to my room I just want to sleep it off'

Hermione let it slide as she knows her daughter doesn't lie to her. How wrong she was. Once Hermione had left she changed and sat on her bed and got a 'Pregnancy test' out of her top draw next to her bed. She'd bought it the day before she left New York. She'd missed two periods and the last person she'd slept with was Archie. She'd thought nothing of it when she missed one but the next and the feeling sick it all added up. The condom must've broke. She went to her en suite and took the test. She waited 15 minutes because she didn't want to look. Veronica then took the courage, she looked at it. 'POSITIVE'

 

\--  _There are no secrets that time does not reveal --_

 


	6. I'm pregnant!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The old Veronica begins to come to the surface whilst her life is about to change forever whatever decision she makes. She confides in the only person she can Archie Andrews.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say really is Thank you :).

**\----------** I'm pregnant!----------

 

Veronica walked into school the next morning acting as if nothing had happened the previous night. She needed to tell Archie she just didn't know how. She was so scared. As Veronica was walking to her locker she heard someone call her name when she reached it.

'Veronica!'

She turned around and saw Betty running her way. She turned around to get her books out for her classes she had today. Double English Literature, Double drama and then algebra.

'V your in! I didn't expect you after last night'

'I feel much better actually' That was kind of a lie. She'd been sick that morning but right then she felt fine.

'If you feel sick again please tell me so I can take you home'

'Sure thing B' Veronica smiled

'What do you have first?' Betty asked

'Double English Literature. You?'

'Same! So do Kevin and Archie. We haven't had that class yet. There was so much reading to do over the summer!'

'What reading?'

'You weren't emailed by the school? There were three books you had to read for this year as were starting studying them straight away'

'I wasn't told. I've got a lot of catching up to do. I'll just find chapter summaries offline I'll be fine. Will the teacher be okay with it?'

'To be honest no. She's horrible. Miss Jennings. She's hard on everyone and especially those who don't do their homework'

'Well she'll have to get used to it' Veronica laughed. She was trying to push the pregnancy out of her head for now and appear 'normal' to everyone as she didn't want everyone finding out.

Betty laughed back.

'Oh V. Well lets go Archie and Kevin are probably already there as we like to get good seats'

Betty hooked her arm through Veronica's as they walked to class. As they entered the class, Betty was right Kevin and Archie were already there sitting in the back with two seat in front of them one each for Betty and Veronica. V in front of Archie and B in front of Kevin. Great Veronica thought. There's no escaping Archie Andrews.

'Hey V are you okay Betty told us what happened after the cheerleading tryouts yesterday?' Kevin asked touching Veronica's arm

'I'm fine honestly Kevin. I hope it was just a 24 hour thing' She glanced at Archie and he was looking at her with concern. She smiled at him and then at Kevin as she took her seat.

The group talked quietly before class started. Veronica didn't really listen or add as she was too busy thinking about how she was going to tell Archie. She needed to tell him.

'Good morning class!' Miss Jennings said this made everyone turn to look at her. Veronica however didn't hear her and was still staring out of the window.

'First I'm going to start with a little test on the books you should of read over the summer. Because if you didn't I have no idea how you're going to pass this class. So whose first' She looked around the class and saw Veronica looking out the window.

'You miss' she pointed towards Veronica. Everyone turned to look at her. Veronica didn't notice so Betty prodded her arm.

'What?' Veronica said and turned to Betty as she came from her daze

Betty pointed to the front. Veronica turned and saw 'Miss Jennings' staring at her with her arms crossed.

'Sorry can you say the question again' Veronica said sitting up straight

'You must be Veronica Lodge. I've heard a lot about you' Miss Jennings smirked

'Erm okay so the question?' Veronica shot back

'What year was Of Mice and Men published?' 

Veronica looked towards Betty. She had no idea. It wasn't her fault she didn't get sent the books. She wasn't told what to read.

'I have no idea... You see I didn't actually get told that we had 3 books to read. I moved to town like 3 days ago. And I wasn't informed by the school about any of this' Veronica explained hoping she'd let her off.

'That's not good enough Miss Lodge! You should've know there would be reading with English Literature!' Miss Jennings shouted.

'I only got told I was moving here last saturday! As far as I was concerned I would be attending my old school In New York but my mother had other plans'

'Well Miss Lodge your mother should of made the decision earlier on. If you want to pass this class you better know the books before the mid term test'

'Whatever' Veronica sighed and sunk back into her chair

'What was that Miss Lodge?' Miss Jennings said

'I said! whatever' she smiled

'Get out! You can stand outside for 10 minutes to calm down. I'll be out then!'

Veronica got up. She saw Betty, Kevin and Archie looking at her in shock. The old Veronica. She was coming out. But they didn't know why. Only she did. The pregnancy. The hormones. She couldn't stop it. She walked out of the classroom and slammed the door and leaned against the wall waiting for the 10 minutes to be up.

It seemed like forever but eventually Miss Jennings left the class to come talk to her.

'That attitude isn't acceptable Miss Lodge. However I'm going to let it go seeing as you are new and it is your first week here. I've heard about you from your reports from your last school. The teachers weren't impressed with you but you still managed to be 'Queen B' as they put it. And I understand that you didn't know but you should've thought about it and come to me on the first day and explained and not leave it until my first class with you'

'I'm sorry okay. My heads not in the right place right now. Can we just go back into class. I need this more than ever' She couldn't stop thinking about the human growing inside of her. She'll tell Archie at lunch. Yes that's it lunch.

 

\--Lunch--

The four were sat at the usual table. Veronica opposite Betty, Archie next to her and Kevin sat next to Veronica.

'Archie can I talk to you for a minute it's about music' Veronica said as she stood up

'Er yh sure be right back guys' he said as they walked off to the bleachers that weren't too far from the bench. Kevin and Betty thought nothing of it and carried on their conversation.

'Is there something wrong Veronica?'

'I have something I need to tell you Archie and you won't like it'

'How do you know I'm a very positive person especially when it comes to music'

'It's not about music Archiekins. That was just a lie to get you away from them as they can't know'

'What is it Ronnie your scaring me'

'I'm.. I'm pregnant' Veronica looked down and started playing with her hands

'Is it mine?' Archie asked

'Yes your the last person I slept with. The condom must've broke. I missed my first period 2 months ago but thought nothing of it. But then I missed another and started feeling sick all the time. That's what it was yesterday morning sickness. I took a test last night'

'What are we going to do Ronnie?'

'I don't want to keep it Archie. it will ruin my life. My family reputation and I know for a fact that we're both not ready for this'

'I will support whatever decision you make Veronica. I'm so sorry!' he hugged her

'It's both our faults I led you on' She smiled but it wasn't a full one

'Can we talk about this after the game Friday night because obviously I'm playing and your part of the River Vixens so you have practice as you only have 2 days!'

'Shit! I completely forgot we have a 2 hour practice tonight to learn the routine then Thursday and Friday we have to polish it off'

'Your'll do great Veronica you've done this before. Try to forget about this until after that okay?'

'I'll try and thank you for not going off at me'

'Why would I. We made a mistake. I don't regret it but this isn't what either of us wanted to happen so we'll deal with this like adults but for now think about cheerleading and I'll think about football normal teenage things, then Friday night after we can talk. If I come back to yours?'

'Yes of course. Lets head back before they get suspicious'

Archie smiled at her in awe. He was starting to really like Veronica Lodge.

Little did they know Cheryl Blossom and her 2 minions were walking by and heard everything they said.

'Girls this is gold. Pure gold. This will make the Pep rally even more exciting. Come on we have much to discuss' She smirked as they walked away.

 

\--  _Be careful you never know whose listening to what you say --_

 


	7. Friday Night Pep Rally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are revealed to the 'entire' town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2.45am in the UK and I have school in 5 hours but here I am writing. You guys deserve the chapters :) Also I don't like this chapter at all and I don't know why I feel like it doesn't go anywhere. Would love to hear your opinions on it. I promise the next will be better!! :)

\----------Chapter 7 Friday Night Pep Rally----------

 

The girls were in the changing room making sure they looked good for the crowd.

'Your solo was amazing V!' Betty exclaimed 

Veronica smiled

'I hope it goes just as well tonight even if it is raining' she laughed

'Is your mum here?' Betty asked

'Yep she said she was in the front row. You ready to go we should get out there'

'Lets do this V!'

The girls walked onto the football field and to the sidelines where they waited for the rest of the squad. 10 minutes later they were in their positions ready to start. Veronica saw her mother in the crowd and smiled at her. Betty could also see her parents about everyone else who lived in the town. Then Josie and the pussycats started playing, that was their cue.

_Hey, shorty your my candy girl,_

_The kind with the swirls oh, so good_

Baby, _out of this world_

_Looks so sweet fell in love with your curves_

_Every time_ _you speak conversation like syrup_

_S-U-G-A-R you and her_

_Oh, honey ,honey put money on that first_

_Let's keep it in the circle you everything I deserve_

_Baby, want your sugar I'm ready to get served_

_Sugar_

_Oh honey, honey_

_You are my candy girl_

_And you got me wanting you_

Time for Veronica's solo. As the other girls do their thing Betty is watching Veronica. She feels so proud of her 'best friend'.

_I saw this girl I want to know her name_

_She got this body it's driving me insane_

_Cause I need a candy girl_

She did it!

_Your kisses rock my world_

_More legs, brown eyes_

_And your body look fancy girl_

_Sugar_

_Oh, honey, honey_

_You are my candy girl_

_And you got me wanting you_

Veronica could here the crowds cheers as they finished there routine and Josie finished her note. She then saw Cheryl head on to stage. Everyone's eyes were on Cheryl.

'Hello everybody!'

Cheers came from the crowd.

'I know that the game needs to start but first I have something to say'

Everyone looked confused but went along with it. Including Veronica.

'You've all heard of the Lodge family right? Hiram in jail for fraud and embezzlement and now Hermione and the poor daughter Veronica have moved here'

Everyone in the crowd agreed whilst Veronica look nervous and confused as she looked between her mum and Cheryl.

'Well I would like to introduce Veronica to the stage!'

Veronica was beyond confused now but walked to the stage.

'Cheryl? What is this?'

'Well Veronica I just thought the town should know all your secrets?'

'What secrets? I'm not hiding anything and why would they care?' She said pointing to the crowd

'It's a small town Veronica they love gossip, news anything new they love'

'What are you doing!''

'Before I start just remember to look around before you start 'private' conversations I have eyes everywhere'

Veronica turned and caught eyes with Archie and then Betty before turning back to Cheryl.

'Hermione you must think your daughter is sweet and innocent but she isn't! Far from it actually! Where do I start. Back in New York she would get drunk every weekend and throw parties every other week. In our town that is not allowed is it!'

The majority of the crowd cheered in Cheryl's favor.

'Little Miss sweet and innocent also sleeps around. God knows how many boys have been in her pants'

The crowd gasped. Stuff like this doesn't happen in a small town like Riverdale.

'Also Veronica here slept with the ginger hottie Riverdale bulldog Archie Andrews during the summer!'

She saw Betty gasp and look at Veronica for confirmation that it wasn't true. She couldn't give her any. She saw Archie walk out and stand next to Betty glaring at Cheryl.

'A drunken mistake Cheryl!' Archie shouted 'They happen! Leave Veronica alone!'

The whole crowd gasped, some laughed, some booed because they saw it as being irresponsible. Veronica found her mothers eyes and the look of disappointment crossed them. She let a tear slip, she hated hurting her mum. But she didn't mean to.

'Have you done Cheryl!' Shouted Archie

Cheryl ignored Archie's comment.

'So Veronica what do you have to say?'

Veronica was hyperventilating, becoming sweaty she needed to get out of there. She turned and began to run across the football field. She needed to get to the locker rooms. As she ran some of the crowd laughed whilst the other fell silent. They didn't realize how bad this felt to her.

'Well done Cheryl. Why did you have to hurt her. She did nothing to you she's barely been here a week!!' Archie screamed and he ran after her.

Betty turned and saw Hermione with tears streaming down her face. She then walked off. She thinks going home. Betty was mad at Veronica. Archie is her first and only love. But it happened before they even knew each other she can't blame her for that. And she knows she needs a friend more than ever now. Cheryl Blossom will not get away with this!

 

_\-- MATURITY starts when DRAMA ends --_

 

 


	8. A mother's love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione confronts and comforts her daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great day! :)

\----------Chapter 8 A mother's love----------

 

Archie found Veronica sitting on a bench in the locker rooms, crying her eyes out. He approached her slowly as he didn't know how she acted in these situation he sat down next to her and ran his hands through her hair.

'Ronnie it's okay shhhshh'

'Is..Is it though Archie! They all know what a slut I am. I wanted this to be a fresh start' She turned around and cried into his chest.

Betty ran in and saw them together. She wasn't jealous. She couldn't be. She joined the two and hugged them.

'Can you take me home. I need to see my mum' Her crying had not stopped

'I'll grab your stuff V. Archie take her to the car'

Archie led her to the car whilst Betty grabbed their things. Archie drove to Veronica's house. Her in the backseat lying down. She still hadn't stopped crying. Betty kept turning and checking on her.

'Is she going to be okay Archie?'

'I hope so Betty, I hope so'

They pulled up at the Pembrooke and Archie helped her out of the car. He rang the doorbell. Smithers answered the door.

'Veronica?' She was still crying at this point. 'HERMIONE!'

You heard heels clicking against the floor.

'Oh Ronnie!' Hermione ran to her daughter and pulled her in for a hug she turned to Archie and Betty and mouthed a thank you.

'No problem Mrs Lodge. We'll text her later. Hope she is alright'

They smiled then left. 

Veronica wasn't walking so Hermione picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. She sat on Veronica's bed and held her as if she was 3 years old again.

'I'm so.. soo sorry mum. I didn't know what to do!' she was now crying even more hysterically

'Shhhshhh Mija you're going to give yourself a panic attack'

After half an hour of Hermione saying soothing words into her daughters ear. Veronica finally calmed down and stopped crying. She suddenly sat up.

'You're not ashamed of me are you? I don't want you to hate me'

'I'm shocked, a little disappointed that you would let this happen. But I'm your mother and will support you through everything'

She smiled.

'I'm not finished, you may not like this but it's tough love okay?'

Veronica nodded but looked down.

'How could you be so stupid Veronica! Why? Why so many people. What's she parties I here about? Is that what you get up to when I'm out of town!'

'I'm sorry mum. I think I do it because I'm unhappy. We lost daddy and before that I was sad you two didn't really pay any attention. So when I'm with these different boys they make me feel special for a night and for that night I'm a different person and then I wake up and they're gone and I have to face life again'

'We loved you Mija! Don't you ever think we don't care. We were very busy with work and I speak on behalf of myself and your father but we never want you to feel left out or that we don't love you. We may not show as often as we should but you're the best thing that ever happened to us family! You're our only child and I know you're going to grow up and do good things'

'Not now I'm pregnant I messed everything up!'

'You didn't plan this love. Drunk mistakes happen everyone encounters them. I wished this hadn't off happened but your learn from mistakes and they make you a bigger person.But I have to ask and my first question is what do you want to do?'

'I don't want to keep it mum. One it will damage the reputation of the family and me! And second I have no idea how to look after a baby I can't even look after myself! Everyone does everything for me and lastly me and Archie are not ready, whose to say we even love each other! It was just a one night stand but i stand with what I want. I don't want this baby!' She began crying again.

'Mija I will support you through this. Do you want me to book an appointment?'

'Tomorrow mum, for now just hold me'

That night Veronica cried herself to sleep in her mothers arm. Hermione hated seeing her daughter upset and she would make the Blossoms pay for what their daughter did to hers. Old family history was about to be resurfaced. Revenge is coming their way.

 

_\-- No matter how old I get, I always want my mom when I don't feel good --_


	9. Archiekins? Yes Ronnie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie visits Veronica and has an idea of to how to cheer her up and Veronica reveals something ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but this is a short filler chapter as I can't upload a longer one til tomorrow. Thank you :)

\----------Chapter 9 Archiekins? Yes Ronnie? ----------

 

Veronica had missed school the rest of that week. She just couldn't get out of bed and face it. She'd had 2 panic attacks and she was feeling like shit. She hadn't replied to anyone's messages but she did talk to her mother when she came in to check on her and keep her company.

There was a knock at the door of the Pembrooke. Veronica didn't hear as her room is the other side of the apartment and she had her earphones in whilst scrolling through her phone and hiding under the covers.

'Mija?' Hermione spoke as she opened the door. She could only see her daughter's head popping out from under the covers 'Go in Archie and I think it'll be a good idea it will clear her head she used to love driving at night

Archie smiled and walked into the room. He looked around and took in the surrounding. There was a lot of boxes around the room and he presumed that she hadn't fully unpacked. Her bed was in the middle of the room. He too saw her head but nothing else. He sat down leaning against the headboard with his legs out in front of him. She felt the movement next to her and turned and smiled as soon as she saw who it was.

'Archiekins'

'I'm here Ronnie'

She sat up, removed her earphones and hugged him really tight

'How are you feeling?'

'I've been better. Are the school talking about me?'

'They were the day after but then Weatherbee set them straight and whenever I hear someone mention it I glare and then they shut up. They're scared of you to be honest. They all know your reputation and even when your not there, they're are so fucking scared! It's so funny to watch. But anyway I had an idea'

'What idea?'

'Me, you, Kevin & Betty go on a night drive. I u love driving at night and your mum said you loved it as a kid so? You want to go?'

'More than anything! I need something to take everyone off my mind. Where to?'

'Round the town and we can leave it, the back roads. Wherever you want to go Veronica'

She smiled and lent her head on his shoulder.

'Archiekins?'

'Yes Ronnie?'

'I really like you'

 

_\-- The best love is the most unexpected --_


	10. 'That's what friends are for'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica, Archie, Betty & Kevin go on a night drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been 4 days. so so sorry. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

\----------Chapter 10 That's what friends are for----------

 

Archie was driving, Veronica in the passenger seat and Kevin & Betty in the back.

'So why have you dragged us out of our houses at 10pm Archie?' Kevin asked with confusion

'Veronica here needs cheering up and her mother told me that night drives were her thing so I thought I'd invite her 2 other best friends' He said smiling

Betty looked at Veronica with sympathy as she turned towards her.

'How you holding up V?' Betty asked touching her shoulder

'I'm getting rid of it. I can't keep this baby. And Betty I'm so so sorry I didn't want any of this to happen'

'Ronnie it's okay. Things like this happen and we'll move on from it and you'll learn from it'

'Thank you for everything I've known you all a week but you've already made me feel better than I ever have in my entire life. I'd be going crazy If I didn't have you guys'

'That's what friends are for' Betty smiled

They had been driving for around half and hour and had decided to play never have I ever.

'So we start with 10 fingers and whoever has none left loses and the one with the most wins?' Betty asks

'Archie first, then Kev, me and then you Ron'

Everyone nodded as Archie thought of one.

'Never have I ever snuck out past 2am'

Only Veronica put a finger down.

'How am I the only one!?'

'We aren't 'rebels' like you V. Not a lot happens here in Riverdale. Well it didn't until you got here' Kevin laughed

'Never have I ever had a crush on my best friend' Kevin said

Betty & Veronica put a finger down.

'Who Betty?'

'Archie' she smiled even though she knows he doesn't like her back

'Veronica?' Archie questioned

'A friend back in New York I'd know him for years and then I stopped liking him like 2 years ago' she explained

Archie 10, Kevin 10, Veronica 8 and Betty 9 left. Next was Betty's turn.

'Never have I ever been arrested'

Again only Veronica put a finger down.

'Why!?' Betty asked with a shocked expression

'Last year I was drunk and got caught by the cops for underage drinking. I was in jail for 2 days as my mother was away for the weekend so couldn't bail be out until Sunday night even though it happened Friday night. Maybe the worst 2 days of my life apart from pep rally but you know life experiences' Veronica explained as she laughed.

'This is why we we love you Ronnie' Archie said as he patted her thigh which didn't go unnoticed by the other two in the back. They carried on playing and by now Veronica had 1 left, Betty still 7, Archie 4 and Kevin 8. It was now Kevin's go.

'Never have I ever had sex'

Realization hit.

'Hey! That's cheating you know I have and you want me to lose so you'll win!' Veronica shouted but laughed after.

Veronica lowered her last finger and declared she was out. Archie was then left with 3 and Betty 7 still so Kevin won with 8.

'WOOOOOOOOOOO! I WONNNN!'

Everyone laughed. The time was now 11.30 and they were still driving. They'd stopped to put gas in a while back. They'd been sat in silence for around 15 minutes just listening to the music. A good part in the song had just come on and Kevin started singing loudly.

'Darling just dive right in, follow my le...' He was cut off my Betty slapping him as she noticed something.

'Betty! That was my moment' he whined

'Look' she pointed towards Veronica

Veronica had her legs pulled up on the seat and her head resting on her arm which was leaning on the window and she was fast asleep.

'I feel so bad for her' Archie said

'We all do. She shouldn't have to deal with this' Betty said

'This is partly my fault, it takes two to make a baby'

'Do you regret it Archie?' Kevin asked

'No not one bit. Why?'

'I don't know. Do you like Veronica? Like, like her?'

'I think I do. She admitted to me earlier before we picked you guys up that she 'liked' me'

Betty wasn't mad. She couldn't be. She wanted her two best friends to be happy and to be honest she was kind of over Archie and she realized the feelings were one sided and she doesn't believe they were real feelings of love.

'She said that to you?'

'Yh. I want her to be happy and I want her to what is right. I know that is my 'baby'. But she is true we can't look after it and we need to do whats right by her'

The two smiled at him

'Let take Veronica home. Shall we ask Hermione if we can stay as we can spend the day together tomorrow as well as its Sunday'

'I think Ronnie would love that but first can we swing by my house as I need some clothes and stuff' Kevin said

'Mine too we'll watch Veronica as well Archie whilst you get your stuff'

They nodded and drove to their houses. Veronica didn't move at all. They arrived back at Veronica's at just gone midnight. They hoped Hermione wasn't too mad. Archie carried Veronica to the door whilst Kevin and Betty got the bags. Kevin knocked. Hermione answered not long after.

'Ahhh there you are. She fell asleep I see? Not surprised she only ever sleeps' Hermione laughed

The others laughed trying not to wake Veronica.

'Hermione we were wondering if we could sleep over tonight as we want to all go out tomorrow and we knew that Ronnie wouldn't mind'

Hermione smiled and stepped aside to let them in.

'Perfect idea she needs you guys more than ever right now and there's only so much I can do'

The others followed Archie inside.

'You kids head off to bed I'll see you in the morning unless I've left for work before then. Let Ronnie know where I am if I'm not here'

'Will do Hermione and thank you'

Hermione smiled and went back to the couch to finish what she was watching as she picked up her half full glass of wine. They all went to Veronica's room. Veronica was already in a pair of shorts and an oversize shirt and had already taken her make up off, so Archie put her straight in bed and pulled the covers over her. The boys then went to get changed in the bathroom whilst Betty stayed to change in the bedroom. The three of them squeezed onto the bed to watch TV whilst Veronica slept. Archie sitting closest to Veronica. Betty was lying on her front facing the TV and Kevin was sat cross legged in front of Veronica facing the same way. It got to 2am. Kevin and Betty were still awake however Archie was not. Betty and Kevin turned around to see Archie under the covers with his arm around Veronica's waist and her head was on his chest.

'How have we only just seen this?' Kevin laughed

'They were made for each other' Betty said as she smiled

'Are you not upset? I thought you liked Archie?'

'I did but it was only a crush. I've grown up with him and i admire him but I don't love him. I think I only liked him because he was the first guy to show me any attention and then I realized i didn't as he's more like a brother to me and the way I see him look at Ronnie. I know they're right for each other'

Kevin smiled and hugged Betty. They carried on watching TV until they both fell asleep.

 

 

\-- _I get by with a little help from my friends_ \--


	11. Photo Albums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 'Four Squad' make Veronica's room more homely and she opens up to them about her father and ex best friends as they look back at photo albums.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 1 of the chapter. Chapter 12 will be a part 2 as it was way too long for one chapter. :)

\----------Chapter 11 Photo Albums----------

 

Betty and Kevin woke up at 9am and wanted to make breakfast for everyone. They entered the kitchen and saw a folded note on the counter with ' _Dear Mija'_

'We better not read that, there could be something private in there' Kevin said

'Your right, we'll give it to her when she wakes up but for now lets make breakfast' Kevin said

Betty nodded and they went around the kitchen to find the things they needed. Pancakes Betty suggested. They finishes making pancakes and tided up as they didn't want to leave The Lodge's house in a mess. They carried 2 trays in, one for them to share and one for 'Varchie' to share. They walked into Veronica's bedroom and saw Archie awake with his back leaning against Veronica's headboard and she was still sleeping curled up next to Archie.

'Morning guys' Archie said smiling looking up from his phone 'You made breakfast?'

'Yep' Betty said sitting on the bed and placing the tray on her lap, Kevin did the same.

'How is she still asleep?' Kevin asked whilst laughing

'Veronica Lodge is a human sloth' Archie said laughing

'I heard that' They heard from a certain supposed sleeping body

'You awake then' Betty said 'We made breakfast'

Veronica sat up and lent against the headboard and pulled her legs to her chest and rubbed her eyes and put her head in her lap.

'I'm so fucking tired though'

Archie hugged her from the side and she put her head on his shoulder. As if they were already a couple.

'Come on Ronnie we can't let these pancakes get cold and after we're going to help you with your bedroom seeing as there are loads of boxes around'

Veronica looked the group and smiled.

'Thank you'

They smiled back and then Betty remembered.

'Veronica your mum left a note for you in the kitchen' Betty said passing the still folded note to her.

Veronica read the front ' _Mija'._

 She read over the note as the others started eating their food.

_'Dear Mija,_

_I left for work early this morning and you were already asleep when Archie, Kevin and Betty brought you back last night so I haven't had a chance to talk to you. But when I get back later I would like to talk to you. It's very important, it's about your father and also I've booked you a doctors appointment for Monday morning so you'll miss 1 or 2 classes but I've already cleared it with the school. I'll be back around 5 so don't make any dinner as I want to treat you all. Have a good day Mija and enjoy yourself._

_Love you Ronnie with all my heart xxxx_

Veronica smiled and placed the note on her bedside table.

'Mum will be back at 5 so she said not to make dinner as she's going to treat us. Your still going to be here then aren't you?'

'Of course! This room will take all day' Betty laughed

After breakfast the boys changed into their clothes they brought for today (Kevin a jumper and jeans and Archie a loose fitting top and skinny jeans), Veronica changed into a pair of sweatpants and tank top and Betty put on a pair leggings and oversized jumper. They didn't do their make up because they weren't going anywhere so they didn't really care.

'Where do we start Ronnie?' Archie asked

'Well we need to build furniture I have a set of drawers to build, a desk and make up table. I have a walk in closet and en suite so I need to put clothes in the closet and finish putting everything in the bathroom. Once the furniture is built I can then sort everything else'

'Betty and I will build the furniture because she's quite good at building stuff'

Veronica looked at Betty and saw her nodding.

'So Kevin will help you as he loves clothes' Betty said laughing

They got to work. Betty and Archie started on the desk, then make up table then the drawers, it took them longer than they though as they weren't pro's. Veronica and Kevin sorted her clothes into, tops, dresses etc, what she wanted in her closest and what she wanted in her drawers she even put some clothes to throw out as she didn't want them anymore/they reminded her too much of the bad times in New York. They stopped throughout for drinks and were dancing as they did it. Listening to Ed Sheerans new album 'Divide' and talking about anything and everything. When Archie and Betty were done they put the furniture where she wanted and then helped her sort her make up as that was going to take a while. They finished at around 4pm and had got to the final box which contained loads of old photo albums and photo frames from her old room and from when Veronica was younger. They were all sat on her bed looking at them.

'You were so cute Ronnie!' Betty exclaimed looking at the photos of Veronica from when she was 6-10. They came across a photo of her father and her. It had  a date under it 1st October 2015. They were sat next to each other in a restaurant as there was food in front of them. Veronica looked so happy. Her hair was so long aswell.

'What's special about that date?' Kevin asked

'My birthday' She smiled but it wasn't full

'How was it?' Archie asked

'Fun it was only my 15th so I didn't plan on doing a lot. I went shopping in the day and then me, my mum and dad went out for a meal and that's where the photo was taken. The weekend after I had a party but the meal with dad and mum is the only thing I remember' she laughed but they knew it was fake.

'You miss him don't you?'

'More than anything. And he wont be here for my 16th. I don't think I'll ever see him again' A tear fell from her eye

'Can you not visit him?' Archie said as she hugged her

'They won't allow visitors as they're awaiting his trail and only my mum is allowed to speak to him. It's been over a month but it feels like forever'

'You''ll get through this V. We'll make sure of it'

She smiled and they carried on looking through the photos. They came across one album that read '2005-'. There was a bunch of photos of her and her friends from New York. There was 3 of them including Veronica.

'These were your best friends I take it?' Kevin said as he looked at a picture of them in awe because of their outfit choices

'Yes, we've been friends since elementary school. Well were friends. That's me in the middle obviously' She was wearing a black playsuit and Adidas Stan Smiths. She had dark brown and hair to her waist.

'You look so different!' Betty exclaimed

'That was the first day of freshman, I loved the long hair and my natural hair colour is dark brown. Still have that outfit now actually. The school wasn't impressed with our outfit choices especially as we were freshman and still 14 but I didn't care one bit. i loved that outfit. It wasn't until the last term at school I cut my hair to this length and then dyed it jet black. And I'm so glad I did as I love it'

'It really suits you. So who are your two best friends?' Kevin asked

'Jamie on the left' She was a shorter girl with blonde hair and wore a skater skirt with a tucked in white tank top and converse. 'On my right is Jordan' she had short light brown hair just under her shoulder, she wore denim high waisted shorts, black tank and dolly pumps. 'They were my best friends, they didn't speak to me for half of the summer after my dads arrest and they haven't messaged me since I've arrived here. I check their Instagram all the time and by the looks of things they don't even miss me, they haven't found a new friend so it's just the two of them but I feel betrayed that they couldn't even be bothered to call'

'Well you have us now so why not piss them off by posting a picture of us?' Kevin suggested

'I don't know if they still follow me, I know the rest of the school still do but I don't know about them. Let me check'

She got her phone and searched her follows. Jordan Hellows & Jamie Workman were indeed still following her. There latest photo was of the two of them on their first day of school in the same place the one the 'Four Squad' were looking at except no Veronica.

'They are, come on lets take one. I haven't uploaded since my party in the summer'

They all posed for the photo. Veronica threw on an oversized jumper and New Era black cap to cover the still bed head. Kevin held the phone with Betty next to him and Veronica leaning into Archie with his arm around her waist. They were all smiling into the camera. Once Kevin had taken the photo. Veronica edited it and then captioned it _'Riverdale is actually pretty awesome!'_

'Don't forget to tag us' Kevin said laughing

Veronica laughed, tagged them in the photo and uploaded it then put her phone to the side for now.

 

_\-- A camera is a save button for the minds eye --_


	12. We can get through this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione reveals something to Veronica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of this chapter thing as it follows directly on from chapter 11

\----------Chapter 12 We can get through this----------

 

The 'Four Squad' had been looking at the photo albums for over an hour and hadn't realized it was 5.15pm when Veronica's mum walked in to her room this caused the four of them to look towards the door.

'Wow Ronnie your room looks amazing! Even better than your one in New York'

'I love it mum!' She got up and hugged her mother

'Also I bought everyone Pops. It's on the kitchen counter so lets go' The others walked out before Veronica and her mum as Veronica held her mum back

'What did you want to talk about concerning daddy?' Veronica asked with concern in her eyes

'Can we talk after dinner and they've left is that okay?'

Veronica nodded and walked into the kitchen followed by her mum.

'Oh my god Ronnie your picture has so many likes and comments!'

Veronica grabbed her phone and went to her account..

'15k! I've never got so many and oh look who commented?'

'From Jamie 'Wow Ron got yourself a boy to sleep with already no surprise there' Betty read

'From Jordan Slutting it up at Riverdale High too wow!' Kevin then read

Veronica looked at them then down at her phone

'I'll delete them no way am I letting them get to me'

'Yes Ronnie!' Archie said as he pulled her into the seat next to her

She smiled up at him and they all began to eat the food Hermione had brought home. They all were joking and laughing and they didn't realise how funny Hermione actually was. After they'd finished Betty, Kevin and Archie left as they had to be ready for school tomorrow. Archie promised to call Veronica later. Hermione then brought Veronica to the couch.

'What is it mum? Your scaring me?' Veronica asked

Hermione took a hold of her daughters hands.

'This isn't the best news and I know you have a big morning tomorrow but I hate to tell you this Ronnie but we believe your father is never going to get out of jail'

Veronica looked her mum in the eyes and let the tears fall.

'Daddy...'

Hermione pulled her in too a hug and Veronica cried into her shoulder.

'There could be a change but there 99% he wont as they believe there's no way he can win the trial as there's too much evidence that points towards him but I assure you Mija that they're doing everything they can to set him free. We just have to hope Mija that's all we can do'

 Veronica had stopped crying and suddenly spoke.

'Will you come with me tomorrow mum?'

'Yes of course Mija! We can get through this. Us Lodge women can get through anything'

Veronica laughed and hugged her mum.

'One question dear that Archie boy I see an attraction am I wrong?'

Veronica looked down and began blushing.

'I like him mum, like really like him even though I've met him once and then met him again and have only known him a week I think he's the one'

'Well if that's the case I believe a relationship will soon happen so I'm putting you on the pill I don't want any accidents happening again okay Mija? I don't want you going through that again and I want you to live your life and achieve what you want. Your only 15 so please make the most of life'

'Of course mum I love you'

'I love you Mija and never forget. Hope.'

 

_\-- Never stop believing in HOPE because miracles happen everyday --_


	13. Veronica Lodge will you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 lets do this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The abortion in this is very quick as realistically she wouldn't be back in school but I need to move the story along. Thank you for reading :) Also I'm very sorry its short but enjoy.

\----------Chapter 13 Veronica Lodge will you...----------

 

Veronica arrived at school during break and met the others at their usual bench outside.

'Ronnie your here!' Kevin exclaimed.

'How was it?' Betty asked as Veronica sat down next to Archie

'I'd rather not talk about, I want to move on. I'll never forget it but I want to move on you know?'

They nodded when Cheryl came up to them.

'It's been a while Veronica!'

'What do you want Cheryl?'

'Was wondering if you'd sorted your little problem out?' she said smiling but Veronica knew it was fake

'It wasn't a problem and if you must no yes and no I don't care what you or anyone else thinks so please fuck off'

'I will only because I'm bored here already'

'I want to kill her' Veronica said

'Please don't, we don't want you in jail' Archie said 'Also Veronica I want to ask you something and I want Betty and Kevin to hear this'

'Go on'

'Veronica Lodge will you be my girlfriend'

Betty and Kevin smiled as if they knew it was coming and Veronica just stared in awe. She pulled Archie towards he and kissed him. They didn't want it to get too heated because they knew Betty and Kevin were still there and well the whole school.

'Yes!'

He pulled in for another kiss and hugged her.

'Do you know what my mum told me?' Betty asked and they pulled apart and looked at her

'When their the one. You know. I can't explain in but you just know'

 

_\-- I love that feeling I get when I see you smile --_


	14. A night to forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl Blossoms annual autumn party - an innocent game of spin the bottle turns into something much more. Major Varchie! and some Hermione and Archie bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set 2 weeks after the last chapter and a week before Veronica's birthday.

\----------Chapter 14 A night to forget----------

 

Cheryl Blossom's annual autumn party had come around and the majority of the sophomore year were invited. And veronica was beyond excited because she hadn't been to a party since when she met Archie in the summer. Her and Betty were getting ready at her place and Archie & Kevin were picking them up at 8pm.

'Do I look okay B?' Veronica asked, she was stood in front of her mirror in a black mini skirt, khaki green crop top and Adidas Stan Smiths as she didn't want to wear heels as it wasn't too formal

'Stunning V!' Betty was wearing a pair of highwaisted jeans, white crop top and heels with her hair down

They heard a car pull up and a honk of the horn. Hermione was working so they ran straight out the door and saw Archie and Kevin waiting, Archie in the drivers seat.

'Hey baby' Veronica said as she kissed Archie through the window before getting in the back. Betty said hey and followed her in. They arrived and the party was already in full swing. Archie was walking with his arm around Veronica's waist and Betty and Kevin followed behind. When they entered they saw Cheryl stood as if she was waiting for someone. As soon as they entered she walked to them and spoke.

'You've finally arrived! I would like you to join us in a game of spin the bottle/seven minutes in heaven'

The group nodded and followed her into the living room. They sat down on the couch. Veronica leaning into Archie and Betty sat the other side of Archie then Kevin.

'Who first?' Cheryl said as she looked around her eyes landed on Veronica. Veronica however didn't notice this because she was whispering to Archie

'Veronica Lodge' Veronica turned her head towards Cheryl and smiled. Cheryl then spun the bottle. Veronica didn't want to kiss anyone else as she was with Archie. And just her luck the bottle landed on Archie. Veronica laughed and pulled Archie to the closet as the door closed she could here Cheryl's sigh. She knew she was up to something but didn't know what.

'So seven minutes Archiekins what shall we do' She said and Archie pushed her against the wall in the closet. He crashed his lips onto hers and she kissed back. She began to put her hand down his pants. Archie pulled away from the kiss to speak.

'We don;t have long Ronnie? What about you?'

'We have all night when we get back to mine as my mum is working later I hope anyway'

Archie smiled and kissed her again and they went back to what they were doing before ;)

They were finished just before the 7 minutes was up and they heard Cheryl shout times up. Veronica quickly wiped her lipstick off of Archie's lips and walked out and sat back on the couch. Everyone looked but didn't say anything as they knew they were in a relationship they were weirded out at what they thought happened a few feet away from them.

They carried on playing and again the bottle happened to land on Veronica. Again she wasn't paying attention so she had no idea who had spun the bottle. She turned when she heard her name and saw 'Reggie Mantle' she'd hardly spoke to him but knew he was on the football team with Archie and they were close friends. Veronica looked to Archie and he just mouthed it's okay. Veronica stood up and followed Reggie into the closet. She wasn't going to kiss him, she had to stay loyal to Archie whether he cared if she kissed him or not.

'So Veronica Lodge, go down on me' Reggie said about to unbuckle his pants

'No way! I have a boyfriend I plan on standing here until the 7 minutes is up'

Reggie shook his head and pushed her to the ground

'You scream, I hurt you' This was enough to scare her so she shut up

Veronica wasn't scared of sex she was scared of rape. It happened there in 7 minutes, Veronica Lodge was raped by Reggie Mantle. She couldn't say anything, it was embarrassing a little high school game and she got raped, no one would believe that so she was going to keep it quiet. Reggie left the closet before Veronica, she walked out not before she checked herself in her compact mirror. She walked back to Archie and sat in his and rested her head on his chest. Everyone looked at Reggie and Veronica in shock.

'Nothing happened' Reggie said 'We just talked as she's with Archie and I don't want to ruin that' Veronica saw the sarcasm dripping in his voice and how a little smirk formed when he looked at her which went unnoticed by everyone else.

'You okay Ronnie?' Archie whispered as everyone else carried on playing

'Really tired Archiekins, can we go home?'

'Of course baby' He pushed her off him and she stood waiting for him to say his goodbyes.

'I'm taking her home she's really tired. Can you two find a way home?;

'Of course, she looks dead. Keep her safe Arch' Betty said as she hugged him

They all smiled at each other and Archie led Veronica out of Blossom's mansion. He helped her into the car as she was a little drunk. She wasn't talking or looking at him and he was worried 'What had happened in the closet'???

'Ronnie are you okay?'

'Yh why wouldn't I be' She smiled

'You're really quiet and that's unlike you' He laughed

'I'm just really tired, however can we finish what we started when we get back?'

'Would love nothing more'

Veronica smiled and grabbed Archie's right hand that wasn't on the steering wheel. When they got back they went straight to Veronica's bedroom. They emerged and hour later Veronica in one of Archie's shirts and a pair of shorts. Archie was shirtless and in a pair of checkered PJ bottoms. The TV in the living was bigger than in Veronica's room so they got some snacks and some comfy blankets and sat there to watch Netflix. Veronica lay her head in Archie's lap he legs across the sofa. Archie started playing with her hair which made her even more tired. She wanted to forget about Reggie and never relive it. However it would always be on her mind. She could sleep with Archie no problem because she didn't want Reggie's hand to be the last on her body however it made her nervous and vulnerable. It was a night to forget.

They were half way through the film when Veronica fell asleep and Archie carried on watching the movie.

It was 12am when Hermione walked through the doors of the Pembrooke. She didn't expect to see Veronica & Archie on the couch but she did. She saw that Archie was still awake but Ronnie fast asleep. Archie looked at her and smiled.

'Hey' Hermione whispered as she sat on the coffee table next to Archie's feet

'Hermione' Archie smiled

'How she doing?'

'We went to the Blossom's annual autumn party and left earlier than I thought as she was really tired, she's been really quiet but apart from that she's been okay'

'I'm glad your looking after her. She needs a mans love after her father got taken away she cried herself to sleep for the weeks after it happened. It was heartbreaking'

'I'll always be there for her Hermione and if you ever need to talk. I may be 15 but surprisingly a good listener' He laughed 'And it would help me with Ronnie'

She smiled and gave him a pat on the head.

'I'm heading off to bed but I'll see you in the morning. I can't thank you enough Archie dear'

He smiled back. Before she left she pulled the blanket over Veronica and moved her head so Archie could wrap one around himself. Veronica didn't even flinch.

'Goodnight Mija, Goodnight Archie'

'Goodnight Hermione. We'll see you tomorrow'

They smiled at each as Hermione walked into her bedroom. Not long after Archie fell asleep in the presence of his girlfriend. He couldn't be happier. 

But could all that change?

 

_\-- Thank you for making her smile --_

 


	15. Sweet 16 Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the weekend of Veronica's 16th! Part 1 the rest will be in the next chapter :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters maybe jumping weeks or longer but I want to get through the 'school year' and not stay on one week throughout. It works better for me :) Thank you

\----------Chapter 15 Sweet 16 Part 1---------

 

It was September 30th, the day before Veronica's birthday. It was Friday night and she was at her house with Betty, Kevin & Archie.

'16! Ronnie you're old' Kevin laughed

'Hey!' She said pushing him

Kevin pushed her back and she fell off the bed and onto the floor in a fit of laughter. They were glad she was laughing and smiling again. But deep down she missed her father and the whole Reggie Rape situation was eating her from the inside out. It was a week ago and she thought she'd get over it, but she can't she wants to forget about it for this weekend and have the best weekend ever, well she will try to.

They were all watching a movie sat on Veronica's bed when Veronica looked at the time and saw it was 11.58pm.

'2 minutes!' shouted Veronica. Everyone laughed. The group waited until the clock struck 12.00am

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY RONNIE!' Shouted Archie as he hugged and kissed her

'16 V! Yessss Happy Birthday!' Betty said as she hugged her best friend

'Happy Birthday from you 'best gay' He said hugging and kissing her cheek

'I love you guys!' Veronica said as they group hugged.

'Presents!' shouted Kevin like a 5 year old child. He started as Veronica unwrapped a photo album that read on the front 'September 2016- June 2019' with a photo that the four took that Veronica posted on Instagram.

She looked up at Kevin and smiled and hugged.

'It's for the new memories your going to make with us from Sophomore to Senior year'

'I love it Kevin. Thank you so much!'

Betty was next up. Veronica opened an envelope with 2 tickets for a Spa weekend break, everything included.

'Pamper weekend B!' She said as she hugged her best friend. Then was Archie. He gave her a little box wrapped perfectly.

'Betty helped me wrap it' He laughed and Betty smiled

Veronica opened it and inside was a necklace with a V on the end of it and a heart next to it with a A engraved into it. To symbolize their relationship. Veronica pulled Archie into and hug.

'I love it, it's so cute. I'll always wear it Archiekins. Betty can you put it on for me'

Betty does just that.

'It looks beautiful V!' 

Not long after their present giving they heard a knock on the door. Veronica went to answer it, she was wearing one of Archie's oversized shirts. She opened the door to reveal her mother.

'Happy Birthday Mija!' Hermione said as she hugged her daughter

'I love you mum' 

'I love you too Mija and also your present off me you will get tonight when you get home from your party. Is that okay?'

'That's fine mum, something to look forward to after the fun' she said laughing

'Goodnight Mija, I'll see you in the morning' They hugged one last time before her mum closed the door. Veronica walked to her bed and got under the covers with Archie next to her. Betty and Kevin were sharing an air mattress which was on the floor. They watched Netflix until they all feel asleep.

 

_\-- Happy Birthday --_

 


	16. Sweet 16 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They throw Veronica a party at Pops and Hermione gives her daughter a very special gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1000+ hits! OMG! Thank you so much I can't explain how happy I am that this many people have read and are still enjoying reading. Thank you so much! :)

\----------Chapter 16 Sweet 16 Part 2----------

 

Archie, Kevin & Betty woke up early that morning to prepare breakfast for Veronica. They were lucky she was a heavy sleeper because Kevin seemed to trip over everything and cause a lot of noise.

'Kev! your'll wake her' whispered Betty

'Nope were good' said Archie 'She's a heavy sleeper'

They spent an hour making breakfast with Hermione as cooking wasn't their best talent but they tried and in the end it turned out amazing. They walked into Veronica's and she was still fast asleep under the covers. Archie ran and jumped on her which made her wake up instantly.

'Archiekins' she whined covering her head with the covers as the light was bright

'We made breakfast Ronnie. Happy Birthday!' He pulled the covers from her face gave her a peck on the lips

She sat up and rested her back against the head board and put her head in her hands. She was so tired. They placed the breakfast in front of her and she smiled.

'Thank you guys' She said as she began to eat

'Your mum helped, we had no clue' Archie laughed sitting next to her

She ate and they talked until it was time to get dressed. They were driving to a mall an hour away from the town but needed to leave early so they could be back in time to set up and get ready for the party.

Whilst shopping they all brought a new outfit for tonight and few other bits they saw and thought they liked. Veronica loved it a day with her boyfriend and 2 best friends. She just wished her father was there to at least say happy birthday, she missed him so much.

It was 7:30pm and Betty and Kevin had left to finish setting up the party. Archie stayed with Veronica and they both got ready.

Archie was wearing skinny black jeans, plain tight fitting black t-shirt and black shoes with his hair in a quiff. Veronica was wearing a little black dress with black heels on, she had her hair straight and a smokey eye make up look. She completed her outfit with a red lip and Hermes bag. 

They took a cute selfie in the her full length mirror and she posted it on instagram '16! <3 <3' she then tagged Archie.

They set off from the Pembrooke at just gone 8pm, when they arrived at Pop's all the lights were off and as they entered everyone jumped out and turned on the lights.

'Happy Birthday Veronica! Happy Birthday Ronnie!' she heard and she went up to hug Betty and then Kevin and she saw her mother. She went to hug her then thanked everyone.

Once the party got started everyone was dancing, singing, having a good time. Veronica was getting to know people she hadn't even spoke to before She got slightly drunk but enough o act not drunk in front of her mother.

It was 11pm when the party died down as a lot of people left after saying a final happy birthday and saying they'd see Veronica on Monday at school by 11.10pm only Betty, Kevin, Archie, Veronica and her mother remained and of course Pop.

'Ronnie baby' Archie said as he walked up to Veronica as she was getting a glass of water

'Yh?'

'Me, Betty & Kevin are going to love you and leave you because your mum has a special present and it's special to just the both of you. I want you to know Ronnie I love you so much' Archie said as he began to kiss her. B, K & Hermione were watching so they turned away and carried on talking to give them privacy. They broke a part after a while and hugged until Archie gave him her final goodbye and promised to text her later.

Hermione drove Veronica back to the Pembrooke and when they entered she told her 'Get into your PJ's Mija and get ready for bed. It's better if your in comfy clothes' Veronica came out 15 minutes later in an oversized shirt and her grey dressing gown, hair band in her hair and fluffy black sock. She joined her mother on the couch in the candle lit living room she too had changed into comfy clothes.

'What is it mum?' Veronica asked and Hermione gave her an envelope

'Open it Mija and you'll see'

Veronica opened the envelope and saw  folded piece of paper, it looked like a letter, she opened it and recognized the hand writing straight away. Her fathers.

_Dear my sweet Veronica,_

_I can't say how sorry I am that I can't be with you on your 16th birthday. I truly wanted to spend it with you as I did your 15th,14th etc. Your so special Veronica and I'm so proud at how you've changed throughout the years._

_As you know I'm in jail and there's nothing I can do to change that. I hope one day you forgive me. I don't know when I'll see you again Veronica and it brings a tear to my everyday that I may never get to see my little girl again._

_You and your mother are the best things that ever happened to me and I want you to know that everything I did was for the both of you. I always put you two first. So I don't regret the things I did because it was all for you._

_Again I'm so sorry Veronica that I can't be there. And I hope you enjoyed your day with your mother and friends and your mother told me about a ginger boy named 'Archie'. I would love to meet him one day as he seems to make my daughter very happy. Tell him if he ever makes you cry 'Hiram Lodge' will be coming for him._

_And finally. Happy Birthday! Your 16! My baby is 16! I can't believe it, you've grown into such a beautiful young women and I hope one day to get to meet the women from the teenage girl I remember._

_I love you with all my heart Veronica._

_Your father xx_

As soon as she read the last letter the clock struck 12am on the 2nd October. Veronica burst into tears and her mother held her close.

'It's okay Mija!'

'I miss him mum!'

She didn't stop crying for hours and eventually she cried herself to sleep, Hermione wrapped her in a blanket and kept her on the sofa as she got up to get the TV remote and a drink of wine. She stroked her daughters hair as her rest in her lap with a tear stained face. She allowed herself to cry. She missed Hiram more than ever and seeing Veronica cry made it hurt 10x worse. They were strong though and they would fight until the very end.

 

\-- _We should always love OUR PARENTS. Sometimes we are busy growing up and we often forget that they're also growing old --_


	17. Jughead Jones the Third

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica meets someone in detention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapters seem shorter. I'm trying to make them longer but don't worry Chapter 18 will definitely be longer. :) Enjoy

\----------Chapter 17 Jughead Jones the Third----------

 

Veronica had been spending so much time with Archie that she had no time to do homework. Every waking minute she was pretty much always with Archie or sometimes Betty and Kevin. She always fell asleep before anyone so they did homework and studying when she was asleep which meant she never got it done. It was starting to take a toll on her grades.

'I have your test papers back with your grades and it's safe to say I was mostly pleased with everyone. Some I wasn't' The 'Four Squads' English literature teacher said. She went down the class saying everyone's grade out loud as she placed their paper on the table.

'Betty Cooper A-' Betty smiled

'Chuck Clayton B-'

'Archie Andrews A+' Archie high fived Betty

'Kevin Keller C+'

'And lastly Veronica Lodge F-' Veronica knew she'd failed she knew nothing she didn't know any of the material.

'Detention after school Miss Lodge for 2 hours. They will continue until you get your grade up'

Veronica glared at the teacher and sunk back in her chair folding her arms not looking at anyone. She didn't want them to think she was stupid. She felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around and Archie gave her a comforting smile. Veronica touched his hand and smiled at him then turned around to face the front, not that she was paying much attention.

It was 3pm and it was time for Veronica to head to her detention. Archie said he would pick her up at 5 and they'd go to Pop's. She smiled and headed to the detention room. She walked in and saw a teacher she'd never seen before sat at the front desk. She gave her the slip her teacher had given to her and she nodded for her to sit down. She looked and saw a boy who looked her age in a beanie which looked like a crown, dressed in all black looking directly at her. He followed her as she sat down next to him. She just looked ahead and didn't move.

'Veronica Lodge' said the mysterious boy

She whipped her head to face him.

'And you are?' Veronica asked raising an eyebrow

'Jughead Jones the Third' he said with confidence

'Jughead? What sort of names that?' she didn't mean for it to sound rude

'A family thing' he replied automatically as if he'd been asked that question a 1000 times

She nodded and smiled at him, he smiled back.

'I hear your out with Archie Andrews?'

'Yes? What's it too you?'

'I was his ex best friend. We stopped being friend when he ditched me this summer. We were supposed to go on a road trip the 4th of July weekend but he fucked off to New York to see his friends Miles and we haven't spoken since'

'He's never mentioned you?'

'He wouldn't I'm nothing to him'

'Do you miss being his friend? I know what it's like to lose supposed 'best friends''

'I won't admit it to anyone else but yes, yes I do. We'd been friends since 4th grade, him me and Betty. But hey people move on I suppose'

She nodded, listening carefully to everything he said.

'So enough about me why you in detention, don't expect to see someone like you here?'

'Someone like me?'

'Rich, popular, beautiful. You get me. So why?'

'I'm failing English Literature because I don't ever have time to study'

'Why don't you have to study?'

'I'm always with Archie and when I fall asleep he does homework and studying and I just never seem to get any done'

'Don't be with him all the time then?'

'He's my boyfriend. I can't not see him'

'I didn't say that I mean leave some time for yourself and studying. I could help you study if you want. English Literature is my best and favourite subject and I don't mind'

'You don't even know me why do you suddenly want to help me?'

'You seem mysterious and I love a mystery and Archie is your boyfriend. I want to be his friend again'

'Just sounds like your using me?'

'No. You're mysterious. If you weren't of suggested it even if you were Archie's girlfriend'

Veronica thinks for a second then nods her head.

'Fine you can tutor me. When can you do it?'

'Whenever. Seriously whenever, so when are you free?'

'Monday, Tuesday and Thursday nights?'

'Perfect. We can do it at Pop's and maybe your apartment if you want?'

'Sounds perfect. I can't thank you enough Jughead Jones the Third'

'Don't thank me Veronica Lodge I'm just being a nice person' He said as he smiled

He was drawn to Veronica Lodge and he doesn't know why. She was a mystery. She was hiding more than everyone else knew. He wasn't stupid, he was always good at reading people.

 

_\-- Keeping your pain from someone will only cause more pain --_

 

 

 


	18. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varchie enjoy a date a Pop's and they confess their love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a week until Riverdale is back! Can't wait!.

\----------Chapter 18 I Love You----------

Veronica left the detention and saw Archie waiting outside the school in his car. She got in his car and he started driving.

'How was it?; He asked taking a hold of her left hand

'I met a boy called Jughead Jones the Third he agrreed to tutor me English Literature because it's his best subject'

Archie whipped his head to look at her his 'ex best friend'

'Don't worry he already told me you were ex best friends, I think this will be a big opportunity for you guys to become friends again. For my sake to start with? He really misses you Archie and I think you do to am I right?'

Archie looked ahead and didn't answer for a minute.

'You are right are you ever wrong' He laughed

She smiled at him.

'So your okay with me doing the study sessions with Jughead?'

'Of course when are you doing them?' Archie had stopped outside the Pembrooke because he knew Veronica would want to change.

'Monday, Tuesday and Thursday nights. We're still going to be together so I'll meet you after the stufy sessions and that'

'I will miss you Ronnie then' He laughed. 'But for now you need to change so I can drive you us to Pop's'

They walked into the Pembrooke and saw Hermione in the kitchen cleaning up.

'Mum'

Hermione turned around and smiled at the two.

'Hey you two. What you up too?'

'Taking Ronnie on a little date to Pop's'

Veronica smiled and walked into her room which left Archie with Hermione.

'She's changing I take it' She laughed 'How she been Arch?'

'Absolutely fine, she misses her dad a lot no doubt but she's putting on a brave face. She let me read the letter and then she cried herself to sleep'

'I feel so bad Arch because I can't do anything when my daughters in pain I need to be helping and i just cant'

Archie walked up to Her,ine and gave her a hug.

'I'll look after Hermione but I need to look after you two. My 2 favourite Lodge women'

Veronica walked out of her bedroom and saw the two embracing it made her smile instantly. She ran over and jumped on Archie's back as her mother and him pulled away.

'Omg!' Archie screamed and he grabbed onto Veronica's legsand she wrapped her arms around his neck

'Scare you Archiekins' She said as she laughed and her mother joined in all. Archie then joined in laughing.

'You ready then Ronnie?'

'Yep lets go Archiekins' I'll see you later mum yh?'

'I've got work in a bit so I'll see you there but I wont be back til gone midnight so you two can come back here'

'Thanks mum!'

They left and drove to Pop's once they got there they ordered. Veronica ordered a plate of chips and a coffee whereas Archie ordered a burger and strawberry milkshake.

They spend a few hours there just enjoying each others company.

'I'm glad I met you in New York' Archie blurted out

'Why?'

'Because I don't think we'd have this connection now, we've been through something 15 and 16 years old don't go through and that it was makes this special'

Veronica blushed and looked down.

'The thing is Archie no one believes that at 16 years old you can find your true love who you want to spend the rest of your life with but the that's because they haven't found 'the one' yet. I can't describe it but it's a feeling I've never felt and I know it's only been a month but honestly it feels like forever. I love you Archie Andrews'

Archie looked at with a huge smile on his face.

'Ronnie, the first time I saw you at your party in New York you were so drunk I had to hold you as you couldn't stand' They both burst into laughter 'And it was then that I knew I would do anything for you to keep you safe. And your mum has been so so kind even after what happened. And I feel like I need to protect her as well. I love you Veronica Lodge'

 

_\-- Everybody has an addiction mine just happens to be you --_


	19. Your loving father xxx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica is in class when she gets some terrible news which leads to a panic attack. Can they help her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been a few days. Been busy with school. But I love writing this story so thank you.

\----------Chapter 19 Your loving father xxx----------

 

Veronica was in her English Lit class with Archie, Betty, Kevin and now Jughead as he asked for a transfer. Him and Archie were beginning to become friends again and his tutoring with Veronica was going well so far. He had joined the 'Four-Squad' to make it 'Five'. 

Veronica was writing the work down off of the board when she saw Principal Weatherbee enter the room. Everyone looked up.

'Hi Miss sorry to interrupt but may I speak with Veronica for a minute' He said looking at Veronica as he spoke

Veronica didn't move so he spoke again.

'Do you not want to go outside Miss Lodge?'

Veronica shook her head so Principal Weatherbee stood in front of her desk and crouched to her eye level. The teacher went back to teaching to distract the class from what was going on. Little did she know Jughead, B, K & Archie were listening to what he was saying to Veronica.

'Veronica I hate to inform but this is about your father'

Veronica suddenly looked into his eyes with a hint of fear.

'What's happened?' she asked almost in a whisper

'Your mother wanted to tell you this herself but couldn't find the words so she rang me as soon as she found out. Your father has been charged but not just fraud and embezzlement, he's been charged for a lot more but your mother can discuss that. But he's been jailed for life without bail or parole'

Veronica didn't know what to do. She was such a daddy's girl. Since birth. She'd just been told that her father will never get released and that he has to spend the rest of his life in the hell hole that was 'jail'.

Veronica's eyes glazed over as her friends and boyfriend looked at her in shock. She began to breath more quickly and she suddenly stood up knocking the chair over as she grabbed her bag and ran out of the room to the nearest bathroom or someone quiet and isolated.

Principal Weatherbee stood up and looked at her friends with sympathy.

Archie looked at Betty then Kevin and Jughead. They all stood up abruptly and followed Archie as he ran out of the room. They ran to the place they knew she would be, the locker rooms.

Archie ran in first and saw her sat in the corner of the room, bag next to her. She was hyperventilating, crying and rocking back and fourth whilst hugging her knees. She was panicking.

Archie went to run to her but Betty stopped him. Kevin and Jughead watched on from behind them unsure what to do.

'She's having a panic attack, you can't just run up to her and isolate her in a hug. It makes it worse. Let me'

Betty walks over slowly and sits down crossed leg in front of her and slowly touches her knee. Veronica doesn't look up and continues crying.

'Ronnie, it's okay, it's Betty' she whispered soothingly

Veronica still didn't change the state she was in. Betty carried on rubbing her knee which seemed to work as her tears began to stop slowly. Still Archie, Kevin and Jughead looked on as they saw how Betty handled the situation. Amazing at how she did it.

Betty kept saying soothing words to Veronica but in whispers so only Veronica could hear. After about 10 minutes Veronica stopped crying, she then put her head in her legs resting her forehead on the top of her knees. Betty removed her hand. This caused Veronica to look up at Betty. 

The groups hearts broke as they saw the look in Veronica, utter sadness mixed with fear. She looked around at the group then back towards Betty she then lunged forward and pulled Betty into tight hug. Veronica on her knees with her head on Betty's shoulder and Betty rubbing her hands up Veronica's back.

'Ronnie, we're so so sorry' Betty said

'Why.. Why me Bets. What did I ever do to lose my father'

'I can't answer that question Veronica but know he loves you and he always will. Jughead, Kevin & Archie are here too'

Veronica removed her head from Betty's shoulder and turned her head to look at the boys, her eyes went straight to Archie. He walked towards her and helped her up. Then pulled her into a hug.

'I love you Ron' he whispered in her ear

'I love you Archiekins'

'Shall we take you home V?' Betty asked coming up behind her

Veronica nodded and followed the group out. Jughead & Kevin were staying at school and would visit after school.

Archie drove the two girls to Veronica's, both sat in the back. When they got the door Hermione was already stood waiting as she knew.

Veronica ran up to her mother and hugged her so tightly.

'Daddy mum hes gone' She began crying but not as hysterically as at school'

Hermione looked at Betty and Archie and ushered them in. They followed her and Veronica in. She sat Veronica on one of the kitchen stools, Archie next to her and Betty stood the other side of Veronica. Her mum was making coffee as she knew that helped Veronica.

'She had a panic attack Hermione' Archie stated

'Oh mija'

'Betty helped mum she does what you do'

'Thank you Betty dear, how do you?'

'Polly used to get them and it helped her so I thought why not try on Ronnie and it worked'

Hermione gave everyone a cup of coffee and then gave Veronica a note. Veronica looked up and then looked at the handwriting.

'Daddy' she whispered

'Yes Mija, please open it. I want you to be strong and I want you to get through this'

Veronica opened the letter carefully setting the envelope down on the worktop.

_Dear my sweet sweet Veronica,_

_This will come as a shock to you, I know. And I can't put into words how sorry I truly am._

_I had secrets and before you ask your mother, no she didn't know. I've done some bad things and I can't go back and change that. But at the same time I wish I hadn't done them because I am paying the ultimate price but the things I did do needed to be done. I can't explain in this letter so your mum will tell you everything I don't._

_Unfortunately you cant visit and I wish I could change that my lawyer tried and she didn't succeed.You're my only child Veronica and you will always have a special place in my heart throughout the whole time I am here._

_This is for Mr Archie Andrews. My daughter needs a man in her life that will care for her and love her for who she is and I know that is you. That position has unfortunately been taken away from me so please Archie look after. Keep her out of trouble and lastly make her happy and smile everyday even when shes down. I'm counting on you._

_What I'm trying to say Veronica is that this isn't goodbye. We will see each other again in the future, it may not be physically but spiritually I will be there. I just can't be there with you every step of your life. From college to a job to kids to a marriage. But just remember I will be there in spirit and when your special day comes for you to be a Princess for the day I will be thinking of you wishing I could walk you down the isle. But I give that responsibility to your mum. You need each other more than ever and I hope your relationship grows stronger._

_I love you Veronica and remember this isn't goodbye._

_Your loving father xxx_

Veronica didn't cry, she just looked at her mother with a blank expression. It felt like she had lost her father due to death, it then dawned on her that she was never going to see her father again. She couldn't even visit. She'd lost her father. She then got angry and stormed off to her room slamming the door behind and they heard a lock click.

'It's kind of like the five stages of grief except she's gone straight to the anger stage. She feels like she's truly lost her father as she'll never see her again. For now I would leave her to calm down, that's what she needs alone time'

'How do you know this dear?' Hermione asked looking at her daughters bedroom door in sadness

'I read and write a lot I know a lot more than people think. So for now all we can do is wait until she is calm as she won't listen to anyone right now like this'

Hermione looked at Archie and he went and hugged her.

'We'll save her Hermione, we can't let her drown' Archie said as Jughead, Kevin and Betty joined the hug as Hermione began to cry because it dawned on them too. She'd lost a husband.

 

_\-- Goodbyes are not forever they simply mean, 'I'll miss you' until we meet again --_

 

 

 

 


	20. I miss him mum!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica doesn't leave her room for another two days after her finding out about her father. Archie, Kevin, Jughead, Betty and Hermione try everything. She finally lets them in. Part 1 Chapter 21 will be a part 2 so will continue straight on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's been so long. I've been busy with school and have been waiting for the new Riverdale. Which is finally out! Seriously thought what was Polly thinking!!

\----------Chapter 20 I miss him mum!----------

It was Wednesday evening. Veronica hadn't left her room since she locked the door Monday evening. Hermione was worried because she hadn't eaten. But no one could make her come out, they tried everything. But she didn't speak a word. They heard the bathroom door every so often and the TV but no voice came from Veronica herself.

Jughead, Kevin, Betty & Archie came round at 6 to keep Hermione company and to try and get Veronica to come out. They'd brought work from the 2 days of school she'd missed. Because they didn't want her to fall behind because that would lower her mood even more with the teachers having a go at her.

Hermione opened the door the see the four as she was clad in her silk robe.

'What a nice surprise' She smiled as she ushered everyone in. They all joined her in the kitchen setting the work for Veronica on the work service.

'Is that for Ronnie?' Hermione asked looking at the big pile

'Yh we didn't want her falling behind because the teachers wouldn't be happy. We've also brought our own homework because we thought we could do it together so we wouldn't rush her into talking. Have you heard anything from her since yesterday?' Betty explained

'The TV's been on for an hour or so and I've heard her throwing something against the door I think it's this ball her father gave her because I wouldn't of thought she would throw her own stuff' Hermione explained to the group making them all drinks

'How are you holding up Hermione?' Jughead asked

'I'm getting there. It's not as hard on me as it is to her because I knew from the minute he was taken away a few months back I knew he wouldn't come out. I know what he's done and there's no getting away from that. This is her 'daddy' and its worse that she can't even visit' Hermione sighed

'I can't even imagine what she is going through we can only be there for her' Kevin said helping Hermione with the drinks

They all caught up about school because Hermione likes hearing what they've been up too. It was 7:30pm when they decided to try with Veronica again.

'Archie you should try first being her boyfriend and all'  Hermione said pointing towards Veronica's locked door

Archie got up and walked towards the door and knocked. He heard no movement.

'Ronnie? It's me Archie. Your mother, Jughead, Betty and Kevin are here too. We're really worried about you and want to see if you are okay?'

He again heard no movement. He tried something they hadn't the previous times.

'I love you Ronnie. We all do. Your mother especially. We miss you Ronnie. You need to talk to us' 

He heard nothing so turned around and began to walk back to the group with a frown on his face when he heard a lock click. Everyone's eyes automatically darted towards Veronica's door. Hermione stood first whilst everyone else followed. She touched the door handle and turned it. And the door opened. She looked at everyone and they nodded.

Hermione entered her daughters room with caution. There were clothes all over the floor and photos spread out all over the floor and on her bed. And in that bed was her daughter leaning against her headboard with a blanket wrapped around her with a duvet over her also. The TV was on quiet and it looked like she was watching Netflix. Hermione however couldn't take her eyes away from Veronica's face. It looked so sad. Her eyes were so red and blood shot. Her eyes were glued to the photo in front of her. So Hermione could just see her eyes. She turned and saw everyone looking and nodded for them to enter. They entered and looked in horror. The once organised room was a mess.

Hermione approached Veronica's bed. Veronica still didn't move. She sat next to her on Veronica's left. Still Veronica didn't move. She looked at what Veronica was looking at it. It was a photo of the three of them on her birthday last year. She remembers it being taken. She remembers the whole day. It was special and little did they know then would be the last time they spent a birthday together. Hermione put an arm around Veronica and Veronica still didn't move. Then suddenly.

'I miss him mum!' She screamed

 

_\-- When someone you **love** becomes a memory... that memory becomes a **treasure** \--_

 


	21. Veronica Elise Lodge!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica finally lets them in but doesn't say much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS BEEN SO LONG OMG IM SO SORRY EVERYTHING'S BEEN CRAZY! WITH RIVERDALE AND 13 REASONS WHY. I CRIED SO HARD! RIP HANNAH BAKER! BUT FOR NOW RIVERDALE! OMG RONNIE I FELT SO BAD FOR HER! WILL UPDATE THE OTHER HALF TOMORROW! :) THANK YOU FOR STAYING WITH ME :)

\----------Chapter 21 Veronica Elise Lodge!---------- 

 

Veronica scrunched the photo up and threw it across the room where it hit Archie. This time though she didn't cry she became still with a hint of sadness and anger in her eyes. Her fists began to turn into fists and Hermione had to act fast. She grabbed her daughters hands with both of hers to stop her from hitting anything.

'Veronica it's okay' Her mother tried to soothe her but the hands were still fists and her eyes stared ahead of her not moving

Everyone looked panicked.

'Veronica Elise Lodge!'

This snapped Veronica out of her 'mind' and he eyes looked straight at Hermione. Hermione unwrapped her hands and held her daughters hands as they were no longer fists. She caressed her daughters cheek.

'Everyones here Mija'

She looked at them and smiled lightly.

'We've brought your work from school and we've brought ours so we can all do it together?'

Veronica looked at everyone then nodded. She then got up and dropped the blanket. She was wearing shorts and an oversized shirt one Hermione recognized as Hiram's. She walked into her bathroom and locked the door. They then heard the shower running.

'Lets get to work' Hermione said

Veronica was in the bathroom for a good half an hour and by the time she exited her room was as good as new with Hermione no where to be seen and the others sat in various parts of her room. Jughead on her desk chair. Archie and Kevin on her bed and Betty lay on the floor. They all had work in front of them. Veronica went to sit next to Archie and he went to hug her but she flinched and moved away slightly. Everyone looked in confusion but left it down to her being in hr room for 2 days without leaving.

They got to work. Veronica wasn't writing though, she just couldn't, she couldn't do the work. The rape had suddenly come back all at once. She'd been thinking about it all day and for the past few days. She needed to tell someone but she just couldn't.

'Is everything okay Ronnie?'

'Of course.. why wouldn't I?'

'Your quiet and we just worry'

'I'll be okay Archie'

Archie smiled at her and carried on with his work. Veronica lent her head on his shoulder.

'V?' Betty asked looking up at the bed

'Yh?'

'Are you coming int tomorrow?'

'Yh I'm sick of this place' she laughed nervously as if she's hiding something

They all look at each other with worry, but they don't want her to rush to talk.

It reaches 10pm and Jughead, Betty & Kevin have to leave.

'We'll see you tomorrow V' Betty says as the three walk out of her room.

Archie was staying the night as he had a draw of clothes. They fell asleep not long after they'd left.

 

_\-- There is nothing in this world that can trouble you as much as your own thoughts --_


	22. Reggie... He... Raped... Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica reveals the rape to Betty and Principal Weatherbee??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Cheryl and Veronica dance off scene that was released looks amazing!!!! They are so good!! Episode 10 looks the best yet! Thank you for ready as always :)

\----------Chapter 22 Reggie... He... Raped... Me.----------

Everyone knew about Veronica's dad, it wasn't a secret of what he'd done. So when she'd been absent for more than half the week of school everyone was suspicious. So it was no surprise to her that when her and Archie entered the doors Thursday morning that everyone would stare.

'Forget them Ron, lets go to your locker'

Veronica walked next to Archie as she still couldn't face the male contact even if she did after the event, she just couldn't now. When they got to Veronica's locker Betty, Kevin and Jughead were waiting there.

'V!' Betty exclaimed and went to hug her

Because she was female Veronica hugged back but it didn't last long because Veronica suddenly pulled away as she saw Reggie and his jock goon friends walking there way. Reggie noticed her and winked at her. Veronica ignored it and opened her look nearing hitting Betty in the face.

'You ready to be back Veronica?' Jughead asked

'Yh it's been a lonely few days. I've missed you guys'd

'We all have health class first and then an assembly' Kevin noted

Everyone watched as Veronica got her things from her locker and when they heard the bell they all walked to health class.

'Rape' said the teacher

Veronica's eyes shot up to look at the teacher. No.No. No. Why this topic. She then looked towards Reggie and he was looking at her with a smirk. Which seemed to go unnoticed by everyone but the teacher.

'Miss Lodge. Mr Mantle do you have anything to share with the class?'

Veronica quickly looked down in embarrassment.

'Well Miss Lodge? Mr Mantle?'

'Nothing Miss. It's nothing' Reggie smiled at her

'Ronnie are you sure you're okay. What was that about?'

'Archie I'm fine he just caught my eye and smiled at me'

Archie nodded and went back to writing what was on the board in his book.

'Consent. Everyone should know about consent. No one should ever be forced into having sex or being involved in sexual activities if they don't want to or feel uncomfortable'

Veronica didn't listen to the rest, because she already knew it. She didn't need to be told. It had happened to her. Reggie had raped her and there was nothing that could change that. She must've been zoned out for a while because she felt someone tapping her and saying things to her.

'V, V, V come on we've got to get to assembly' She snapped out of her trance and saw Betty standing next to her and saw that everyone else seemed to have gone.

'Where are the others?'

'They went to assembly. Come on we're late and Weatherbee won't be happy. It's a long one today. There presenting football captain and some other things'

They walked together with their arms linked to the sports hall. Betty walked in first with Veronica trailing behind her. Everyone turned to look and so did Principal Weatherbee.

'Ahh Miss Lodge & Miss Cooper how nice of you to finally join us. I would like to speak to you both at the end of class' The health teacher the whispered something in his ear.

'Actually Miss Cooper your free to go after this. Miss Lodge I'd just like to talk to you. See me in my office after this'

Veronica nodded and rushed to her seat next to Archie. Betty followed behind and sat to her left whilst Archie was on Veronica's right.

The assembly dragged on for over an hour, when it came to presenting football captain.

'Well everybody this is what everyones been waiting for. Riverdale's football captain is.... Reggie Mantle!!' everyone started clapping but Veronica didn't. Her arms were hooked through Betty's.

After the assembly had ended Veronica said goodbye to Archie and her friends and walked to Weatherbee's office.

'Ahh Miss Lodge come in'

Veronica walked in cautiously and sat down in front of Principal Weatherbee's desk.

'Miss Lodge I see you've been off for 3 days for medical and mental health reasons, I heard from your mother'

Veronica just looked and nodded.

'Your grade have also been dropping these past few weeks you've gone from a B & A grade student to E's and F's. Do you have an explanation for that?'

Veronica just looked down and shook her head. She was beginning to feel nervous and sad and just couldn't speak.

'Miss Lodge is everything okay? I know things have been tough with your dad but is there something else. Miss Baker said in Health you were zoned out the entire time and she said something about you and Mr Mantle'

Veronica's head shot up to look him in the eyes when she heard his name. A look of fear crossed her eyes, and tears began to form.

'Veronica, Veronica is everything alright'

Veronica couldn't hear him. Tears were falling from her eyes but she wasn't moving just staring at the wall behind him.

'Miss Jacobs please can you bring Elizabeth Cooper to my office please, it's urgent'

Principal Weatherbee watched as tears fell from the girls eyes and she looked like a ghost, she'd gone so pale. He then heard a knock on the door.

'Come in!' In came Betty with confusion on her face. She then saw Veronica and ran to her  side.

'V!?' No response 

'Veronica Elise Lodge!' she used what Hermione had to get her out of her trance. Her eyes snapped to Betty's face and then to Principal Weatherbee's

'Veronica dear is there something that you want to share with us?' asked Principal Weatherbee as Betty sat in the chair next to Veronica and held her hand for support as she knew something was really worrying her friend

'Reggie... He... Raped... Me.'

 

_ \-- Rape is the only crime in which the victim becomes the accused -- _


	23. Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica, Hermione & Betty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short filler chapter. Will be a bigger one tomorrow thanks for staying with me :)

\----------Chapter 23 Okay----------

 

Principal Weatherbee called Hermione Lodge and the sheriff station straight after Veronica had let the words slip. Hermione was at school within a few minutes and the sheriff with 2 officers in no time. Veronica was asked to go down to the station. She was led out of Principal Weatherbee's office with Hermione clueless and Betty filling her in whilst the officers walked side by side next to Veronica. Everyone was staring. Veronica looked up and saw Archie, Kevin and Jughead stood around Archie's locker.

'I'll explain later babe' Veronica said with tears in her eyes as she passed the boys.

When they arrived at the sheriff's station Veronica told all. Hermione stared crying and comforting her daughter. Betty looked on with tears and even the sheriff looked as if he wanted to cry as she was good friends with Kevin.

'Veronica would you like to press charges?'

Veronica nodded.

'We will call it, question Mr Mantle and then you will have to await a trial but for the time being he wont be allowed within a certain distance from you, so we'll pull him from school so your'll be safe there'

Hermione thanked Sheriff Keller and she drove Veronica home with Betty as well.

'Mija why didn't you tell anyone?'

'I couldn't, I was so ashamed I felt embarrassed and felt that no one would believe that it happened in 7 minutes in the close' She put her head in her hands

'I spoke to Weatherbee and he's going to get a Councillor to talk to you twice a week to see how you feel running up to the trial and it will go from there. Is that okay V?' Betty asked

Veronica again nodded still with her head in her hands. She then suddenly lifted her head.

'Mum, I wish we'd never moved, if we were still in New York this never would've happened'

'Yes but Mija you would never have met Betty, Jughead, Kevin & don;t forget Archie and everyone else that is going to make your laugh better starting from today, we're not letting that Reggie ruin you. Okay?'

Veronica stared between the two women and then spoke.

'Okay' 

 

_\-- **Note to self:** Everything is going to be okay --_


	24. Jughead's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty wants to throw Jughead a little party but then Cheryl hears and chaos begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long! Got this idea from episode 10 so it will be pretty similar in the events but content slightly different. Hope you enjoy :)

\----------Chapter 24 Jughead's Birthday----------

 

It was lunch and Betty was talking about throwing Jughead a small gathering for his birthday.

"That's a great idea! It can be inner circle only and anything for me to wear a cute party dress" Veronica said as she laughed, she was slowly getting better and was seeing the counselor regularly.

"Lets do it" Archie and Kevin nodded and smiled.

As Archie's dad was out of town they were having it at his house. He decorated and Betty helped for a bit until she left to distract Jughead for a bit so they went to the movies whilst the group finalized everything.

Kevin was at Archies, with Archie, Ethel who was a friend of everyones and Kevins boyfriend Joaquin. Veronica was yet to show. The group saw someone coming to the front door so they turned the lights on and said surprise as the unknown person walked in. Only for it to be Veronica.

'Do I look like Jughead to you' She said with a scowl as she walked towards the group giving Archie a peck on the cheek.

'Veronica this is Joaquin' Kevin introduced the two

'Nice to meet you Kevin speaks a lot about you' She smiled and pulled Archie to the side

'How are you babe?' Archie asked caressing her cheek

'Still missing my dad, still traumatized by the rape but apart from that I want to have a good night for Jughead. But seriously I'm getting there Archiekins I'm slowly getting better'

Archie smiled and kissed her they started to get a bit heated when Kevin hit Archie in the head and pulled away.

'Save that for your own time later! Betty just text and said they'll be here any minute'

Archie kissed Veronica one last time as she went off to get a drink.

'SURPRISE!' shouted everyone as Jughead and Betty walked in and the lights came on.

'Oh wow, thanks guys I didn't expect this'

'Happy Birthday brorother' said Archie as he walked up and hugged him. Kevin and Joaquin followed and said there happy birthday's.

'Feliz cumpleaños' said Veronica as she smiled at him

'Thanks Veronica' he said as he laughed

'Thanks everyone'

They were just about to put on some music and get some drinks together when they heard the door open. Jughead, Betty, Veronica and Archie walked towards the front door and there stood Cheryl Blossom and what looked like the rest of their year.

'You didn't think you could have a party without inviting me. Get ready guys for a game where the secrets will come out'

They danced for a bit with the group looking less than impressed that Cheryl had crashed the party. Then Cheryl called the group to play a game. She made Veronica, Betty and Archie sit down.

'Secrets & Sins!' Shouted Cheryl

'What the hell is secrets and sins?' Jughead asked sitting behind Cheryl on a set of drawers.

'Where we tell our truths and own them. And I'll start with... Betty Cooper'

'What?' Betty asked confused

'Don't lie that you don't like Veronica and Archie's relationship. When they first got together you were so jealous but you pretended you didn't care and when you found about what happened in the summer you hated them. But now your best friends again'

'I never hated them! I was annoyed but never hated them and now I love that they're together. I have Jughead'

'Next Veronica Lodge!'

 Veronica just smiled and crossed her arms.

'We all found out what a slut you are at the night of the pep rally and you didn't deny any of it. But there was one thing that we left out that only a few people know would you like to share Veronica'

Veronica thought for a moment and couldn't for what she was talking about and then it clicked. The pregnancy! It must've clicked in Betty and Archie's head because there eyes snapped towards Veronica in worry then Archie spoke up.

'Don't you dare Cheryl! You have no right!'

Everyone was shouting for Cheryl to reveal Veronica's secret. Jughead's dad FP was there but he didn't do anything to stop it, he couldn't. Teenagers would be teenagers.

'Veronica here...' She paused as everyone went silent

'Well actually shall I say Mr Archie Andrews got Veronica pregnant!'

A serious of WHATSSSSSS AND OMGGGGGGGG! filled the room as people go there phones out to film.

Veronica's hands balled into fists and she stood up and went to punch Cheryl in the face but FP Ran and grabbed her before she could do any damage. FP threw her into Archie's arms.

'PARTIES OVER! E

EVERYONE LEAVE NOW!'

Cheryl smirked towards the group as she left with everyone trailing behind.

Veronica's head was in Archie's shoulder as she began to cry. The tears overwhelmed her and she fell to the ground on her knees, she pulled Archie down too. Archie held her close and just let her cry.

Everyone looked on with sadness, she was finally getting better and now Cheryl had dropped this bombshell (Pun not intended ;).) 

'Lets go guys, they need to be alone' FP said

Kevin, Ethel and Joaquin and FP left. Which left Betty and Jughead.

'Are you okay man? Do you want us to stay?'

'Please you two can sleep down here if you find somewhere'

Veronica stopped crying and looked up from Archie's shoulder.

'Why did she do that?' She asked in a weak voice

'Because she's Cheryl. Please Ronnie you've got to be strong. Don't let her get to you. You were doing so well. Lets forget this. It doesn't matter now we sorted everything so the school can just say what they want. They'll never get the better of you. I wont let them'

Veronica smiled up at Archie and kissed him. It got pretty heated before Archie pulled away and whispered in her ear.

Jughead had gone upstairs to get some blankets and pillows for himself and Betty as he was walking down the stairs Archie and Veronica walked past him up the stairs and said goodnight to the both before they heard a door slam.

Jughead looked at Betty and just laughed. They would tidy up in the morning. The turned the TV on and snuggled to watch a movie. 

Just as the movie began they heard noises from upstairs and some banging of the bed.

'Do we really have to listen to that?' Jughead said to Betty

'Get used it. I do' she laughed

'What do you mean?' asked Jughead

'Sometimes I'll walk across my room and glance out my window or just happen to look out and they've forgot to close the curtains and I've seen it. As his bed is across the window so from my window you can see everything and when I mean everything. I saw Veronica on top of him and vice a versa. Scarred for life. Like they're my best friends but I don't need to see that much of them. And I've a lot more' She laughed.

'So the noises must mean nothing to you' She laughed

'I've never heard them actually just seen. But can we turn the TV up I feel rude listening and I'd rather not' smiled Betty

'Of course B' Jughead said as he turned the TV up so they could no longer heard the noises.

Soon after Betty and Jughead fell asleep.

 

They both awoke at around 8am. They got straight to work tidying the place starting with the kitchen.

'When do you reckon they'll stir?'

'Archie before V but not long I hope. Or else this will take forever' She laughed

At around 8.30 they heard footsteps and saw Archie walk into the kitchen with a bed head, shorts and a shirt

'Morning guys' he said grabbing a glass out of the cupboard and filling it with water

'Had a good night we heard' Jughead said as he smirked at Archie which then made Betty laughed.

'OMG! What you heard that! OMG! I'm so sorry' Archie felt slightly embarrassed.

'It's fine man we turned the TV up so we couldn't hear anymore. Betty here has something to say about your room'

Betty nodded.

'Please can you close your curtains when Veronica's round. Because can I just say I'm scarred for life after what I've seen from you two'

Archie just laughed.

'Sorry Bets but it's the heat of the moment you forget somethings'

They all laughed as Archie began to help clean the kitchen. By the time Veronica came down which was about 9.10 they had done the kitchen and hallway and were now moved onto the living room.

Veronica walked down the stairs in a new era cap and one of Archie's hoodies.

'Well you look like shit V'

Veronica ignored Betty and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water and some tablets.

The group followed Veronica into the kitchen and saw her sat on one of the bar stools with a nearly empty glass of water in front of her and a packet of opened painkillers.

'My head is killing me' she said putting her head in hr hands.

'Didn't stop you last night' Jughead teased

Veronica looked up at Jughead in confusion.

'Be quieter during SEX!' he shouted and then laughed which caused Betty and even Archie to join in.

'Well sorry that Archie's so good' she said smirking resting her head on the table

'As soon as they kick in you got to help us finish up as Fred will be back soon and he can't see the mess. The drinking he doesn't mind but he can't know we had a massive party, just a small gathering with drinks and Veronica here had too much'

She flipped him off and waited til they worked before getting up to help.

They were finally done at 10 and they finally got to sit down. Betty had got some clothes for her and Jughead from hers and they had changed. So had Archie. Veronica was still in Archie's cap and hoodie. Betty and Jughead we on the floor leaning against the back of the sofa whilst Archie was on the sofa with Veronica leaning into him. The painful headache had come back and she still looked like death and was now starting to feel sick. Which always happened after she drank.

At 10.15 they heard the front door and in walked Archie's dad.

'So how was the party' asked Fred

'How'd you know' asked Archie

'Leaving a teenage son home alone for the weekend. It was either a party or Veronica would be here all weekend. Which I see happened anyway' All the parents turned to look at Veronica who was staring at the TV with a scowl on her face.

He looked to Veronica.

'Is she okay?;

'Yh she just's got a bad hangover and a really bad headache, she also feels sick hence the bucket'. He nodded towards the bucket neck to them on the sofa. Jughead and Betty nodded to confirm.

Fred just laughed.

'Teenagers they never changed' he laughed as he walked off towards the kitchen.

_\-- Teenagers are the most misunderstood people on the planet. They are treated like children and expected act like adults --_


	25. The wrong idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val has been helping Archie with his music and has been spending a lot of time with her. Veronica walks in on something. But she had the wrong idea. Drama!.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you AlexandraA for this idea! Hope you enjoy :) Also sorry its been so long I've been going through some issues but Im back as i dont want to dissapoint you guys. Thank you for sticking with me. xx

\---------- Chapter 25 The wrong idea----------

 

Archie had been spending a lot of time with Val as she'd been helping him with his music and song writing. Veronica didn't have a problem as she knew he loved her and knew he loved music and she unfortunately couldn't help as she couldn't write she could just sing.

It was a few weeks after Jugheads Birthday. The school had decided to drop what happened at the party and Veronica was very grateful. She still got stares and dirty looks of people but she know could let it go.

It was Friday lunch and Veronica had only seen Archie first lesson as he wasn't in her other classes and had to meet with his football coach at break. So she was looking for him. She walked into the Sophomore lounge and saw Betty, Jughead and Kevin. But no Archie.

'Hey have any of you seen Archie?' she asked coming closer to the three

'Nope not since 2nd' said Kevin

'I'd check the music room V he may be with Val as he's performing at homecoming in a few weeks'

'Thanks B' Veronica nodded and darted out of the room to find her boyfriend.

The music room was the other side of school so took Veronica about 5 minutes to get there. She was a few feet away from the music room when she was stopped bu Josie and Melody.

'Veronica! Wait up'

Veronica turned around and smiled at the two girls.

'Josie, Mel what can I do for you?'

'I heard from Val that you could sing? We want to try out another vocalist for the talent show after homecoming? Would you be interested' explained Josie

Veronica thought for a moment.

'Could I think about it? Can i get back to you on monday?'

'Of course. Speak later V' Josie and Mel smiled and walked down the hall.

Veronica carried on walking towards the music room, she was about to enter when she glanced through the window on the door and saw something she never thought she would. Archies back was towards the door and it looked like him and Val were kissing. She bolted before she had a chance to actually see what happened.

\-- Inside the music room--

'Val?'

Val was walking closer to Archie and he had no idea why. She leaned up and kissed him. As soon as Archie realized what was happening he pushed her away.

'What the fuck Valerie! I have a girlfriend and I'm not about to throw that away'

'I'm sorry I thought you wanted this'

'No? I like you as a friend Val and your great with my music lets just leave it that way yh?'

Val nodded.

'Well I'm going to go find Veronica and my friends. You should go find Josie and Mel'

Archie left and headed towards the Sophomore lounge as he thought that was his best bet. He entered the room to see Betty with a crying Veronica in her arms and Jughead and Kevin looking on with concern. As they heard the door open there eyes shot towards the door whilst Veronica kept crying as Betty caressed her hair.

'Ron?' Archie said confused walking towards her

Jughead however stood up to block him.

'No man. Not cool. So not cool'

'What do you mean?!'

'You and Val were kissing!'

Realization hit Veronica must've come to find him and saw the exchange however that wasn't the story. She must've of ran off before she saw him push her away.

'It wasn't like that!'

'Stop bullshiting man to cover your tracks! We've all seen you get closer to Val over the past few weeks but I never thought you'd hurt Veronica. After everything!'

'I.. I didn't you have to believe me! Even ask Valerie. She kissed me and I pushed her away! Veronica must've left before she saw that! I would never hurt her!'

'Whatever man just leave'

Archie looked towards Veronica and then walked out.

 

There was 30 minutes left of lunch. There next class was English which they all had together. Specifically Archie and Veronica sat next to each other.

Veronica stopped crying and tried to compose herself just to get through her last class. Betty went with her to the bathroom to re apply some make up and they walked towards their english class when they heard the bell.

They walked in and saw Archie sat there. Veronica ignored him and just sat in her normal seat next to him. The other sat behind them in their normal seats. The class had started. However she zoned out which wasn't uncommon but she hadn't done it for a while. They were studying Romeo and Juliet. A love story.

Love

'Veronica?'

Veronica's head snapped up to the teacher and everyone's eyes were on her.

'Sorry can you repeat the question'

The teacher nodded and said 'What do you believe Love is?'

Veronica just stared at the teacher and looked towards Archie.

'Ask Archie'

Everyone looked confused but she asked Archie anyway.

'Mr Andrews?  What do you believe love is?'

'I believe love is when you have complete trust in someone and you can talk to them about anything. They listen and are with you through the hardest times and your there for them' He looked at Veronica throughout 'You listen to what they have to say and believe them because if you truly love someone you'll believe what they say and realize that what they say is the truth and just shouldn't come to conclusions without the knowing the full story'

Everyone in the class was shocked at the in depth analysis of love.

'Well Mr Andrews I didn't excep..' The teacher was interrupted because Veronica stood up abruptly and grabbed her bag and left the classroom.

The teacher looked at Betty, Kevin, Jughead and Archie in confusion.

'I'll go Miss, she's just dealing with a few things' Betty said as she stood up and also grabbed her stuff.

'I'll finish the work for you for Monday' Betty ran out of the room to find Veronica

 

_\-- A person who TRULY LOVES YOU will never stop believing in you and will never let you go no matter how hard the situation is --_

 

 


	26. 'sex'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie and Veronica decide to go on a break. But will they miss each other too much. Proves their true love. Hermione over hears something she wishes she hadn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Thank you AlexandraA I'm so glad you are enjoying this story and I'm glad your actively commenting it makes me happy :) 
> 
> Also I feel like this isn't the best chapter I'm so sorry. But hope you enjoy :)

\----------Chapter 26 'sex'---------

 

Betty had found Veronica at her locker collecting her cape. She told her she was going home. Betty left with her and they stayed at Veronica's that friday night. 

Betty found out that night from Kevin and Jughead that Archie 'WAS' telling the truth, Val kissed him and he pushed her away. She told Veronica that night and Veronica believed every word she said. She broke down and cried because she knew she acted irrational and knew Archie would never do that do her. Betty text Archie to come round to The Pembrooke saturday night and that's exactly what he did. Betty let him in and then left to give them some privacy.

'Ronnie?' Archie said as he entered her room.

She was sat on her bed doing her homework. Her head shot up and she smiled.

'Archiekins I'm so sorry!'

'I know Ronnie I know' he said sitting on the bed next to her and pulling her into a hug.

'Archie can we talk about something?'

'Anything?'

'Erm, could we come to an agreement?'

'Yes?'

'Can we go on a break for a week. To get used to not always being together. As we spend so much time together I feel like we rely on one another. But just let me know I still love you baby'

A tear fell from Archie's eye.

'I'm going to miss you this next week. And Veronica Lodge I love you so much'

'Speak to you soon Archiekins'

They kissed and Archie got up to leave.

'Love you Ronnie'

 

\-- Wednesday Lunch at school ---

 

I had been 4 days since Veronica and Archie had spoke. They'd seen each other at school and in the halls but not spoken. Betty and Kevin stayed with Veronica and Jughead with Archie.

'I miss him Betts'

'I know you do'

'He's spending time with Valerie again'

'V you have nothing to worry about. He loves you. Val is helping him with his music. That's his dream. Seriously Ronnie he loves you'

Veronica didn't say anything just smiled.

 

\-- Later that night --

 

Betty and Veronica were at Pops and in came Jughead and Archie. Veronica stared in aw and called them over.

'I've missed you too much Ron' Archie said sitting next to her

Jughead sat next to Betty and they began a conversation.

Veronica whispered to Archie.

'Want to come back to mine. I've missed you'

Archie nodded and got up and pulled Veronica up too.

'We're going back to Ronnie's see you guys tomorrow. Pops for lunch?'

(They didn't have school tomorrow as it was a teacher day thing)

Betty and Jughead just nodded and glanced at each other.

'sex' they both said in unison and laughed.

 

\-- The Pembrooke --

'Isn't your mum home?' Archie whispered as they walked towards Veronica's room.

'She won't hear she's the other side of the apartment unless he walks by which she shouldn't do. But come in and be quiet' She smiled seductively.

 

(I'm not going to write this scene but it's the scene in the Finale of Riverdale. The Varchie Sex Scene. So imagine that from the show)

 

Afterwards Veronica put on Archie's disregarded shirt and he put his boxers back on and got into her bed.

'I love you Ronnie'

'Love you' She fell straight asleep with her head on his chest.

Archie wasn't tired so turned on Veronica's tv and feel asleep watching an episode of friends.

Archie awoke first that morning. To see the TV had been turned off and the curtains were now closed as he knew they weren't from the night before. Veronica was now facing the other ways with her back against his side. So he moved to cuddle and spoon her. This movement caused Veronica to wake up a little.

'Archiekins?'

'I didn't want to wake you Princess'

She sat up and looked around.

'The curtains are closed? Did you close them?'

'No. I was going to ask you that'

'Oh my god.. mum. What if she heard!'

'She knows that we are together and that Ron'

'Yh I know but no mother should have to hear it. If it was my daughter I'd be traumatized'

'Not my fault your loud' He said laughing

'Fuck you Archie' she said slapping him

'Lets go get breakfast and then we can go back to bed'

Veronica nodded and got out of the bed. She brushed through her hair whilst Archie put on a pair of sweatpants and a shirt from the draw of clothes he left here.

They both walked out of Veronica's room and down the hall and walked into the kitchen. There sat Veronica's mother, but she wasn't alone. Two men in suits were sat around the table. They all turned to look at the two.

Veronica gasped and ran back to her room. Archie followed. Hermione saw all of this.

'Oh my god! Who are they!'

'I have no idea! We'll wait til they leave'

Veronica and Archie sat in comfortable silence for 15 minutes before they heard the door to the apartment open and close and heard Hermione say goodbye.

'Lets do this' Archie said pulling Veronica up.

They left the room for a second time and saw Hermione in front of the stove.

'Ahh Veronica, Archie how nice of you to come back'

'Who were they?'

'Your dads lawyers, there's been a break in the case. But I have no more details. But as soon as I know some I'll tell you'

'I thought he was in prison for good?'

'Apparently not' 

Veronica just nodded even though her mother had her back to her.

'So...'

Archie and Veronica looked at each other with fear.

'You and Archie. I get your relationship and I get you love each other and I'm not stupid alright. But could I ask one thing of you' She said finally turning to face the couple.

'When I'm home be quiet or don't do it! I don't need to hear my daughter... Well lets leave it at that'

Veronica looked down embarrassed.

'Sorry Hermione'

'It's fine Archie. It's natural just I'd rather not hear it. Oh and also I've put your clothes in to wash. From the floor of your room Veronica I mean. And does you want that shirt washing at some point today? Because if I remember correctly Archie here was wearing that last night' Hermione said with a stern expression but then she burst into laughter followed by Archie. She loved embarrassing her daughter so much.

'Your embarrassing' Veronica said sitting down at the table. Archie followed and sat opposite her

'Don't have sex so loud and I won't' She said winking whilst turning back to the stove to cook the sausage and bacon for breakfast.

'Mum?'

'Yes Mija?' She said turning around and walking to stand next to her daughter putting Veronica's hair behind her ears

'I love you'

'I love you more Mija. And you Archie your like a son' She laughed after she hugged and kissed Veronica on the forehead.

 

_\-- When a girl is in love you see it in her **smile** When a boy is in love you see it in his **eyes** \--_


	27. 'Daddy'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiram arrives back in town and has an instant dislike for Archie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating regularly I've had a little writers block and I've also been planning another fic. Also sorry if its a little short I just wanted to get something out for you guys. Love you all! :) Enjoy! Also stay tuned for the new fic ;)

\----------Chapter 27 'Daddy'----------

 

Veronica was at Pop's with Archie, Jughead, Betty & Kevin. It was saturday night.

'Do you guys want to come with us back to Ronnie's? We can have a movie night'

Veronica was typing on her phone but just nodded with what Archie was saying.

'Sounds good' Betty replied and Kevin and Jughead agreed. They finished up with there shakes and began to walk back to Veronica's. On the way they stopped at Jughead's, Kevin;s and Betty's. Archie already had enough clothes at Veronica's so they waited outside everyone's houses.

It was 9.45 when they arrived back at Veronica's. Veronica walked in first and stopped dead in the doorway when she saw someone sat on the couch with her mother. This caused Archie to walk into Veronica's back and for the all the others to stop and look on as to why she had stopped. They all looked a saw a man that looked a lot like Veronica (Think Mark Consuelos). They all looked at Veronica who just had a shocked expression

'Veronica dear' the man that must be her dad said as he stood up

'Daddy' she said quietly. She hadn't seen him in months

She walked up to him and he pulled her into a hug. Veronica however didn't let a tear slip, she didn't cry in front of her father.

Hermione turned to look at the others and smiled at them. They just smiled back.

Veronica pulled away from him and he spoke.

'I've missed you dear'

'I've missed you daddy'

She smiled. Hiram smiled back and turned to look at the group in the doorway.

'Who are these dear?;

'That's Kevin Keller, Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones III and my boyfriend Archie Andrews;

As soon as she said Andrews his face scrunched in disgust.

'Andrews? Is your father Fred Andrews?'

'Yes he is'

Hiram just nodded and turned back to Hermione.

'I'm going for a shower' he said and walked towards the bathroom

'What did I say mum?' Veronica said as soon as he closed the door

'Nothing Mija' 

'Why did he do that when I mentioned Andrews? What happened between our families'

'It's from highschool Mija, they never liked each other. I will make him come around I promise you. Just enjoy your night with each other. Please. We'll speak more of this tomorrow when your father leaves for work'

Veronica nodded, gave her mum a hug and walked towards her room with the others following behind.

'I'm sorry Archiekins'

'It's not your fault Ron, what went on in highschool with our parents we can't change. I'll just have to make him like me and if not then I'm still going to be with you'

'Love you babey' Veronica said as she kissed him before walking into the bathroom with Betty to get changed.

Once everyone was ready they all got comfy on Veronica's floor in front of the TV. Archie had his back against Veronica's bed with Veronica lying between his legs. Jughead was sitting next to Archie with his back against the bed and Betty and Kevin were curled up on the floor leaning against the others legs. They started with Legally Blonde and then began American Horror Story Season 3: Coven. Before they started it though they started talking.

'Whats going to happen now your dads here V?' Betty asked

'I don't know but knowing Hiram Lodge, something wicked this way comes ( ;) See what I did there)

 

_\-- I would always be ' **Daddy's Little Girl'** (Or would she) --_


	28. 'NO!'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiram's been back a few weeks now and his relationship with Veronica is starting to improve. The family of three are becoming closer again. When Hiram drops a bombshell on Veronica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say Rest in Peace to the 22 victims that sadly lost their lives at Ariana Grande's concert in Manchester Monday night. I'm deeply saddened by this as it's so close to home and you never imagine that this tragedy would happen so near by. Many Innocent lives were taken in a split second. My thoughts are with their families and the 120+ that are injured and are still fighting for their lives. Also my thoughts are with Ariana and her team. She mustn't blame herself for this, she sang her heart out and the 22 victims that sadly lost their lives had the night of their life and it was filled with joy and happiness. She needs to remember that she made so many people happy that night. We all need to pull together to fight Terrorism. No innocent human being should go to a concert and not return home. It's heartbreaking. The United Kingdom is shook as well as the rest of the world. I hope you keep the 22 victims and those injured in your thoughts and prayers tonight. #PrayforManchester (22/05/17)

\----------Chapter 28 'NO!'----------

 

Hiram had been in Riverdale for a few weeks now. His relationship with Veronica was improving a lot. Himself and Hermione were finally building their relationship back up. And the family of three were now stronger than ever. It felt like he never left.

'Daddy?' Veronica asked as she sat down at the dinner table as they were waiting on Hermione to finish preparing dinner.

'Yes dear?' Hiram said as he read the newspaper

'Are we staying here for good or are we ever going to move back to New York?'

Hiram stopped reading the paper and looked up at his daughter.

'I thought you were happy here hunny?'

'I am! I just kind of miss the busy City life and would do anything to be back even for a bit'

'I think for now we're going to stay here in Riverdale. But if you like I can arrange for us to spend Christmas in New York. A white Christmas like you've always wanted as we've never actually stayed there for Christmas as we've always flown to a hot country for the holidays'

As Veronica was about to respond Hermione walked in with a casserole.

'What is this I hear of a white Christmas?'

'Veronica here is missing New York so I though as we've never actually stayed in New York for the holidays that we would fly out there for the two weeks for Christmas. We can meet up with old friends and I'm Veronica would love to see some of her old friends'

Not really Veronica thought.

'I think that's a great idea! We can book it later'

They began eating and they were silent. They never really talked whilst eating. It was just a family thing.

 

Hours later Veronica was in her room messaging Archie as she hadn't seen him in a few days. It was the Halloween holiday and they had a week off school. It was currently Tuesday and she wouldn't be seeing Archie until Thursday night as he was in Chicago visiting his mum.

Suddenly her phone vibrated in her hand. Archie was calling.

'Hey babey' she heard from the other end of the line

'Archiekins I miss you!'

'I'm missing you too and can I just say my mum loves you already. I told her a little about you and she can't wait to meet you!'

'I'm relieved that she likes me!'

'Who wouldn't like you' He said laughing

'Oh I do love your laugh Archiekins'

'Loving you babey. How are you and your mum doing with the new change of your father being back'

'It's not too bad, their relationship is getting a lot stronger and as a family we are better than ever'

'That's good to hear and as long as your happy I'm happy'

'Also we've been talking about going to New York for Christmas to experience a white Christmas as I've lived there my whole life but we always went on holiday to a hot country for Christmas so I've never had a cold Christmas. But I was thinking if I ask if you can come. I would love to have you there!'

'That sounds amazing Ronnie, but I don't want to intrude on your family holiday. Talk to your parents first as I don't want to just turn up welcomed'

'They love you! Well my mum more than dad but definitely I'll go ask now!'

'Okay Ron, I'll message you in a little bit okay?'

'Yes. I love you'

'Love you more'

And with that she hung up and walked out her room and to the living room to talk with her parents. She walked into the living room and saw them both sat on the couch wasn't a crime drama.

'Mum, dad' I said as I sat on the couch opposite

'Yes Mija what is it?'

'I wanted to ask if this Christmas we could take Archie. Because I would love for him to be there and he's never been out of Riverdale other than to Chicago to see his mum and he would love New York I just know it!' I begged

Hermione looked and Hiram as she wanted him to talk.

'The thing is dear he can't come because we're joining another family for our white Christmas'

'Who?' I asked confused

'The West's' Hiram said bluntly

My mouth hung open in shock.

'As in my ex boyfriend Kyle Wests family'

'Yes of course who else. You were together a year before splitting up in January and I know you were only young but our families were made to be related. They have a lot of money dear. A smaller wealth than us of course but enough for their son to look after my Princess'

'NO! I don't want to be with Kyle. I don't want to meet with Kyle or his family again! I love Archie and Archie treats me amazing'

'No hunny, he's an Andrews. His dad works a construction site, nothing good is ever going to happen with you if you stay with this Andrews boy'

'NO mum tell him!' Veronica shouted

'There's nothing I can do Mija'

Tears fell from my eyes and I got up and ran to my room. My dad hated Archie. But Archie's never done anything to him!

 

_\-- My dad broke my heart way before any boy had a chance too --_


	29. Hello New York Goodbye Riverdale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica lost. Her family arrive in New York. But there's a twist in the tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE THAT HAS READ THIS STORY! You don't believe how much this has changed me as a person. I'm doing what I love and I feel very grateful that you guys are enjoying it xxx
> 
> Sadly though this is the last Chapter for this story! But wait this isn't the end! This is 'Book 1' we'll call it. I will be writing another story that follows on from this one. So don't worry you will get all the answers! Read and enjoy the last chapter and stay tuned for the new story which will drop sooner than you think.
> 
> And again thank you. You all mean the world to me :) xxx

\---------- Chapter 29 Hello New York Goodbye Riverdale ----------

 

Veronica had lost.

She went to school for the last day before Christmas. She didn't think they were still going to New York as she refused for a week and screamed the apartment down. And cried none stop. She said goodbye to everyone and said she'd see them when she got back from New York. She kissed Archie goodbye and promised to text when she got home.

She walked home and walked through the door she saw her mother coming her way with a handbag and her cape in her hand.

'Here Ronnie' She said passing me my cape

'Thank you? Why? What's happening?' I asked as she ushered me towards the door I had just come through

'New York Mija. We're going to New York'

'No mum I didn't want to go if the Wests are there' I said stopping in my place just as she opened the door

'Don't worry Mija me and your father talked. It's just going to be the three of us and this has caused you too much distress already. Just us three for two weeks and then back here with your friends' she explained

'But what about packing?'

'Already done, everything is already on it's way there. Smithers is here waiting to drive us to the airport. Your father has already arrived to sort everything out'

I just nodded and walked to the car as my mum locked up.

Little did Veronica know her mother was lying to her. Hermione felt so bad but it had to be done.

 

\-- New York --

They arrived in New York and it was snowing slightly. A white Christmas just like I wanted and have dreamed of my whole life.

'Come on Mija, lets get the car to our house'

'House?'

'We've got a house so we can come out here whenever and it's cheaper than renting all the time'

I just nodded and got int he car looking out of the window.

 

\-- New York House --

We arrived and it was the most stunning house ever!

'Veronica darling. Hermione love! You're here!'

We hugged Daddy and I then looked around.

'Go unpack hunny I've put your two suitcases in your room. Upstairs and then up the next flight. You have the whole attic to yourself. But don't worry it's already got a bed and everything. Go see!'

I walked up the stairs and began the next flight.

 

\-- Hermione's POV --

'I hate lying to her Hiram, it's the worst thing ever' As I held his hand

'This is for the best Hermione, we belong here not in Riverdale. She will get over that Archie boy and her friends. She can rekindle with her friends here. I've rang her phone company and they will block every port of contact from her friends on January 3rd at 12pm. They can see all her social media but she can't see there's and they can text her all they like but she won't receive them. We're doing this for her. That town in toxic. New York is our home and that will never change. I've got something for her which I know will make her not fight back and go with it'

'I understand and I did miss it'

We kissed and it got a bit heated until I heard Veronica shout.

'MUM!'

'Yes Mija?' I said walking up the stairs slightly to hear her better

'What day are we actually going back?' She asked looking down from the second flight of stairs

'January 3rd hun. I'll come help you pack'

I turned to Hiram and he nodded before I walked up the stairs.

 

\-- January 3rd 2018 --

It had been an amazing few weeks here in New York. I couldn't thank mum and daddy enough. I'd been sending pictures to all my friends in the group chat. They loved it. My instagram was full of New York pictures. I didn't want to admit it but I loved it here and I kind of wanted to stay here, if Archie was here it would be even better. It was 11.50 and I had packed ready to go. I walked downstairs and saw both my parents sat at the dining table looking as if they were talking in secret.

'Mum, daddy. What's up? Why are you ready to leave? I thought we were leaving at 12?' I said sitting down opposite them

'Your father has something he wants to tell you Mija'

'Daddy what is it?'

'First things first, I have a present for you' He passed me a box

I opened up the box and inside was a gorgeous pearl bracelet that matched my necklace.

'Thank you daddy I love it!' I said clasping it around my wrist

'And the next thing hunny'

I nodded and looked at both of them.

'We're staying here. We're not going back to Riverdale'

'WHAT!' I screamed as I stood up

'That's why we brought this house, it's forever. We've enrolled you back into your old school and you can rekindle with your friends from New York'

'NO DADDY! WHAT ABOUT RIVERDALE, BETTY, KEVIN. ARCHIE!' 

My mother got up to hold me and hug me.

'That town is toxic honey, we belong here. You shouldn't be there'

'I want to see Archie!' I struggled under my mothers grasp

'You won't be able to talk the anyone from Riverdale again'

I stopped struggling.

'What do you mean?'

'All forms of contact have been blocked' He said looking up at the clock that read 12:00pm

'You can't keep me here! I'll just get a flight and go live with Archie!' I started struggling again

Hiram stood up and started walking towards us.

'But you wont though will you darling. You will listen to your mother and father or I will strip everything from you. You will lose everything. And the bracelet is the first little present to keep you from running. Please try for us honey, New York will benefit you a lot better than Riverdale ever has'

I could see it in his eyes that he wasn't joking. I had lost. I had lost my friends, my boyfriend, my new home called Riverdale. And for what. So my father could be happy.

'okay' I said turning around and hugging my mum

'I'll miss him mummy!' I said crying hysterically into her arms

'Your'll be okay Mija'

'Do they know we've left?' I asked pulling away from my mum slightly

'No it will ease the pain, and you said goodbye didn't you? When you left school'

I just nodded and turned to my dad and gave him a slight glare.

'Just remember Veronica dear your future is in my hands. We will all be happier here. Forget Riverdale, forget Betty, forget Archie. Your life is here'

They were brainwashing me in a way. I had to listen. And deep down I wanted too.

I had to let them go. Or else my daddy would ruin me. Goodbye Riverdale. Goodbye Betty. Goodbye Kevin. Goodbye Jughead. Goodbye Cheryl. Goodbye Riverdale High. Goodbye my love.

 

_\-- When did the **future** switch from being a **promise** to a **threat?** \--_


End file.
